Me and My Brothers Rival
by sanzopriestess
Summary: Kaden is Kidd's younger sister and she's starting high school this year. Stella is Smokers younger sister who is also starting high school this year. They share a room in the school dorms and have the same schedule. What does their freshman year hold for the two girls, their brothers and their brothers rivals?
1. Moving in

I want to apologize a head of time for any ooc ness, I don't really know these characters/ haven't come across them yet in the manga, but I'm trying really hard and my friend says I'm doing ok so far. . .please tell me if I screw up so I can fix it in future chapters. I don't know which name to call law or kidd so that's what I'm going to call them, cuz I don't know if that's their first or last names. I also do not own anyone other then Kaden and Stella, Smoker, Law, Kidd, Ace, Shanks and any other character from one piece mentioned is not mine.

So enjoy this fanfic J

"I don't need your help." I grumbled at my brother as he picked up my backpack from its place in the back seat.

He smirked at me before slinging it over his shoulder "its room three-o-nine." He said ignoring me.

"I know." I snatched the room key from his hand and put it around my wrist, I'd find a better place for it sooner or later, just not now when my hands were full. I stalked up to the third of five levels as if he was not behind me. When I got to the room I saw a girl with long white hair making her bed, a boy leaned against the doorframe. "Out of my way." I growled pushing him out of the doorframe so that I could pass into my room. "Put the backpack on the floor and leave." I told my redheaded brother, but he did not listen. "Then make yourself useful." I thought I told Kidd to make himself scarce, I didn't want to be seen with him, not until I had established my own reputation.

"Nah." He said taking his place against the doorframe. Why did every one like that spot?

"You're not supposed to be in here." The boy with smoky gray hair said sternly to my brother.

"You're in here." He pointed out as if he couldn't care less what the boy had to say. Actually he didn't care, not in the least.

"And I'm making myself useful. I'm not lounging around doing nothing."

"You're talking to me, not helping anyone." Kidd pointed the flaw in what he was telling him.

The girl gasped and looked at the boy, interrupting any response he had to my brother's retort. "Brother, we forgot my electronics!" Ouch, electronics were vital. Music, communication and entertainment, poor girl.

"No, you forgot them in the car."

"We packed them?" Her blue eyes were wide with surprise.

"No. I knew you'd forget them. You left over half of what you needed unchecked." He stressed the word needed.

She wrapped her arms around the boy while saying "Thank you so much. You're a life saver."

"That's what I'm here for." He kissed her forehead while unwrapping her arms from around him and said "I'll see you later." as he walked out.

"By brother." She waved then sighed as he glared at my brother as he passed him.

I followed him, grabbed his shoulder and said, "No one looks at my brother like that." No one but me. And I don't know what Kidd did to him, but whatever it was I bet he deserved it!

"Everyone looks at your brother like that." He informed me as if I wasn't a first hand witness, as if I didn't know.

"Lay off Kaden. I can take care of him myself." Kidd said walking up behind me.

I looked at him and grumbled letting go of the boy "Fine. But you had better take care of him." I'm sure he could do a good job of doing so if he was in the mood.

Stella

The last thing I wanted was to make enemies because of who my brother was. "So that idiot is your brother?" a voice asked me.

I looked up "Yes. I'm sorry about how he treated yours."

The girl had short spiky red hair that matched the boys; it reached the nape of her neck, the tips of her ears and slightly fell into her coal black eyes. She laughed, "Well he's a big boy, and he can take care of himself."

I laughed nervously. "Yes, but so can my brother." I hope he wasn't in the mood to fight people. Because if he was, well I didn't want to think about the result.

"Here, he said to give this to you. Apparently he grabbed the bag." She tossed me a red and black backpack that I had written all over to give it more character. I pulled out my white laptop that had blue designs on it, my metallic blue fifth generation blue I-pod complete with a radio, it was all there plus the cords and accessories that I needed. "So what kind of music do you listen to?" She asked eyeing my I-pod.

"Just stuff." I liked many different kinds of music, everything but blues and jazz, and most rap.

Kaden

Whoa! She liked some explicit stuff! I handed her the right ear bud back and as I did so asked, "Your brother is Smoker right?"

The girl nodded "Yeah. Sometimes it's a pain because he's all by the book and as stiff as a ruler."

"And he knows about your taste in explicit music that's all about love sex and drugs?" It was hard to believe that Smoker actually let her listen to this kind of music. I mean the girl had been singing joyfully to nearly every song.

She laughed "No. He thinks that I listen to people like Adele, Justin Bieber and . . . . Well that kind of innocent kind of music. Why do you think he doesn't know the password to my I-tunes account?"

I laughed. Wow, I should not judge books by their covers, girls by their looks or her by her brother. "You my new roommate have a bit of devious spunk. I like you." I determined. "I'm Kaden by the way." I stuck out my hand; I have some manners and . . . Stuff.

She smiled "I'm Stella."

"Wanna go meet Law?" I asked. I did. Actually, I somewhat already knew Law, my brother hated him for whatever reason, but I tried to stay out of his affairs. I mean rivalries were stupid and at times so was my brother.

"No thank you. I have to finish unpacking and then set up my clock and laptop."

"I'll help." I offered. This was the and stuff part of the manners and stuff that I had. My brother always says that I am an unpredictable handful, and I take pride in that when it comes from him.

"Oh, thanks." She handed me her laptop. "You know what you're doing ri-"

"Yes ma'am." I was good with electronics and they seemed to like me. The room was set up like this, from the door, you saw two twin sized beds with nightstands between them. A desk on each side of the room, one for each person, as well as a closet door on either side of the door. However, since we had our stuff set up and how we wanted it for now, you could tell which side was mine and which was hers. My side was rather punkish and very cluttered with things just thrown around-I would somewhat clean up later. The dominant colors were black and gold with a lot of red, lime green, and purple. There was a window on my side, which sucked since we were on the east end. And then there was Stella's side. Everything obviously had a place and everything was in it's place- though it was a messy kind of organized, I'll give her that much. While things littered the surface of her nightstand and bed, clothes sticking out of her closet. There was nothing on the floor or around the waste bin where she had missed a shot. The dominant colors of her side were fifty shades of blue and a single shade of black. "You know there's enough room between those things for there to be a mini fridge and a microwave." I told Stella who was setting her clock, which had an I-pod dock.

"What things?" She asked looking up.

So I pointed at the space between the two nightstands saying, "Those."

"Why do we need a fridge and a microwave? We're not supposed to bring any additional food into the our rooms."

Oh yeah, she had been brainwashed by her stupid brother. "Yes well we're going to break the rules." Its not like they expected anyone to obey that rule, especially in the boys dorms.

"But what if they fine out?"

"I'm not going to tell, and you're not going to tell either . . . Are you?" I think I accidentally put a threatening tone in my voice when I asked the last two words . . . Oops.

"No, of corse not. But what if my brother see's it?"

There was no what if. Not if he came into this room again. I laughed, "I'll take the fall. No need to worry though, I don't think he'll come much farther then the commons." The commons took up the entire first floor. Most of it was for games like ping-pong, air hockey, pool, DDR- with the large screens and mats with the bar and everything. The rest was couches, chairs and tables for people to do homework or to use their laptops or on of the twenty computers that were down there.

"True but-"

"No worries." I interrupted her. "Look, I'm going to show you how to not only break the rules, but how to slide under the radar and escape while doing so." There was a pause before I heard her quietly and unsurely mutter the word

"O-ok."

I grinned. By time sophomore year rolled around, He, well Smoker won't be able to recognize his sister.


	2. A Devious Mind

I'm kind of picking and choosing who is in high school and who's a teacher. . . I just felt like you readers should know. For example Smoker is a sophomore, Shanks is a teacher . . ., And they are somewhere close to the same age in the manga.

Sorry if you don't like it.

Smoker

Kidd's sister sauntered away back to her room. "Give her this while your at it." I tossed Stella's backpack that I had forgotten that I had brought with me from the car, knowing that she had forgotten all of her lifelines. The girl caught it and continued on her way back to her room.

I grabbed Kidd's jacket "Don't let your sister corrupt of harm my Stella." I growled at him. I had meant to say my sister, or just Stella, but it came out a combination of both. That girl would not be a good influence on Stella and I knew it.

Kid smiled widely as if he were enjoying this conversation, as if I weren't dead serious. He pried my hands off him before answering me "If you're so worried about your sister then you watch the girl." He laughed. "It's not like I can control Kaden." He laughed again. "And I'm not about to start trying. Hell, I'd like to see you stop the unstoppable."

I grabbed the back of his jacket as he walked past me, stopping him. "It'll be your head on a silver platter if you sister does anything harmful to her."

"You're not the first one to threaten me." He said walking on. Looking over his shoulder, he added "Nor will you be the last. Oh, and don't lay a single finger or wisp of smoke on even a single hair of Kaden's." With that, he was gone.

I had planned to take Tashigi's advice of not worrying too much about Stella, or I had up until about five minutes ago. But things were different now that I knew that Kidd's sister was sharing a room with Stella.

T. Law (a few weeks after school has started)

A girl who looked a lot like Kidd stood in front of my desk. She had short spiky red hair and black eyes. Slightly behind her was a girl with long waist length white hair who was staring at the ground as if it had the answers to her life problems.

"You're Trafalgar Law, correct?" She asked

"If you want notes come back with ten bucks." I told her.

She laughed as if she found what I had just said funny. "I take it you are Law."

"Depends on who's asking." I told her, not that I really cared. "You or Kidd's sister."

"I am Kidd's sister." She informed me as if anyone else had that color hair, as if I couldn't tell. But her red hair was more of a warning then Kidd's.

"Yes, and she's smokers sister." That was certainly was an interesting combination. Honestly, I couldn't wait to see what this year had in store for those two. Kidd's sister was certainly going to be the ringleader.

The girl with the white hair looked up with a small smirk as she quietly said to Kidd's sister "He wants to know if you're asking as you- as in of your own free will. Or as Kidd's sister- as in he put you up to this in order to gain something, though I couldn't even begin to imagine what."

"You speak his language?" Kidd's sister asked with obvious amazement and surprise. "There might still be hope for you yet!"

"Yes, but my brother hates it with a burning passion. So I try not to use it too much when he's around."

Of corse, Smoker wouldn't like it, and of corse, she'd obey her older brother as if her life depended on it. "So which is it?" I asked her. I was actually as shocked as the red-haired girl had been, only I managed to hide my surprise a lot better then she had. But at the same time, I wasn't surprised at all.

"As me." She finally answered.

"What do you want?" I asked then decided to see what he reaction to being compared to her brother would be. "Good luck getting past your brother's reputation."

She only laughed. "I only plan to succeed it."

Nice plan, I thought. "I'd like to see you do so." what I wanted to see was Kidd's reaction to being beat out by not only a girl but by his sister.

She smirked and held out a hand. "I'm Kaden, nice to make your acquaintance."

This girl was certainly an amusing one. I took her hand and as I shook, it once said, "You already seem to know who I am." So it would be a waste of time to introduce myself to someone who already knew me.

"I do." She nodded then chuckled and said, "You have more manners then my brother gives you credit for."

"What manners?" Smoker's sister snorted under her breath, only we heard her just fine.

"The ones you don't seem to think he has." Kaden instantly snapped on the girl.

"Looks like you're the one lacking." I told her just to get a rise out of her; it didn't seem to be too hard. "You've yet to introduce yourself."

"As if I need to."

"If you want me to address you as Smokers sister then fi-"

"I don't. I'm Stella." She grumbled interrupting me. Looks like getting under her skin was a bit harder then I originally thought.

"That's better." I smirked at her, trying a bit harder.

She narrowed her blue eyes at me and looked around before she flipped up her middle finger. But before she could lower it, her wonderful brother walked in. He looked at her then Kaden and then me before saying "Don't flip people off. It's unbecoming."

"So?" She grumbled under her breath so that he didn't hear her but we did, lowering her hand and finger.

"Try not to get caught next time." I sneered at her.

"We're working on that." Kaden hissed at me. I chuckled at her as Shanks walked in. He was our homeroom and Geography teacher, and we learned nothing much in his class. He did roll and class went on. But after class, I stopped Kaden and said, "If you really want to bother Smoker, introduce the girl to Protgaz D. Ace."

She smiled and said, "Sure, I'll annoy her brother even more then simply hanging out with her already does. Good idea." She sarcastically hissed at me, but I think she was actually going to do it. Suddenly I wondered why Kaden was so different from her stupid and rather loud and annoying brother. As of now, she wasn't loud or annoying and hadn't attempted to start any fights.

This is Kaden and Stella's schedule

These are the people I think are best suited to teach these classes. . . .there are so many characters and so many that I don't know so these are the ones I could think of.

1st hour = geography -Shanks

2nd hour = history- Robin

3rd hour = math- ?(I couldn't think of anyone)

4th hour = gym- Rayleigh, Mihawk or Garp

Lunch = school wide, no teachers (which now that I think about it is kind of dangerous)

5th hour = English- ?(again drew a blank)

6th hour = science- Iva

Some other people who teach classes but Kaden and Stella don't have.

Music- brook

Workshop- Franky

Nurse- Iva or the 130- year old lady who was on drum island with chopper (I forgot her name)

Principle- Whitebeard!

So yeah, that's all I could think of. J


	3. According to his plan

Ace

"Do you know where the boy named Portgaz D. Ace is?" A girl with short red hair asked Paulie, who shrugged.

"I do." I said.

The girl's black eyes lit up "Awesome. Where is he?"

"Follow me." I said searching for an empty table.

When I found one I headed towards it. As I sat down she asked "Where is he? I'm sure you aren't blind but there's nobody-"

"You're Ace, correct?" The girl with the long snow white hair asked sitting down across from me, tugging on the shirt of the other girl, indication for her to sit down next to her.

I nodded "Yup. So what do you want?"

"You and Smoker are close, right?" The red-haired girl asked me, one-hundred percent dead serious.

I burst out laughing "Yeah, right. We're . . . the dead opposite of that." Who had told them other wise?

The girl with the white hair, her eyes widened as she asked "You're Portgaz D. Ace?" She had sounded confident of that fact not five minutes ago.

"Yeah."

"This is Smoker's little sister, Stella." The redhead introduced her friend with a smug smile as she put her hands on the other girl's shoulders. I ended up not only falling off the bench but hitting my head on the empty bench behind me. Rubbing my head I stayed on the floor, further away form her. "What do you want?" Smoker hated me and I knew it, and I bet his sister felt the same way because of that hate.

"Don't give me that look!" The white haired girl named Stella, sister of smoker growled at me as she stood taking her tray with her as she angrily stormed away.

The redhead glared at me and growled "Nice going! Don't judge a girl by her brother."

I jumped up and jogged after the girl. The red-head was right. I caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder and asked "Did I offend you?" only to have her stop short and then whorl on me with hate that usually shone in Smokers black eyes. I didn't think so much hate was possible in such a short amount of time.

"What the hell do you think?"

"Yes?" I guessed rubbing the back of my head.

"Wow, you think on a first grade level." She spat at me.

"Sorry?" I guessed, no actually I was. I hadn't meant to set her off.

The girl stopped whatever she had been about to say but before she could say something else a voice to my right growled "Get away from my sister, Ace." the voice sneered my name as if it was painful to simply say.

I crossed my arms and said "Make me." Seriously I hadn't done anything but offend her.

But at the same time she said "I don't have the same enemies or friends as you. Also I don't have the same reputation." Of corse she didn't. It was the first month of school, there was no way she'd have much of a reputation, not yet at least.

"Stay away from him; you're lucky that I'm letting you hang around Kaden."

"I'm lucky?" She questioned with a bitter laugh. And I thought she was mad before, compared to now she had been slightly annoyed, because now she was pissed off. "Kaden is my best friend, and she is nothing like Kidd. Plus I can pick my friends without your consent. You will not-"

"I am your older brother and you will listen to me." He emphasized the word will as if it was an order and she had to obey it. The tone he used instantly silenced Stella.

"Don't you dare pull that card or tone. She's right." The red head said coming up behind me. She looked at Stella and said "Sorry honey, but I'm more like my brother then you give me credit for." She turned back to Smoker, "But that doesn't change anything. Stella isn't you and -"

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or rude, but let me fight my own fights, especially against my brother. I don't want you help, no matter how much I need it." She said to the red-haired girl who had yet to introduce herself. Was she Shanks sister? Wait, did Shanks even have a sister?

She backed down, hands up in surrender "No, you're right, you've got to fight your own battles. But just know that I am here to help."

"I already let you make one misjudgment and mistake, I'm not letting you make two."

Who was the first? The red-haired girl?

"I am Kaden's best friend, as for him-" She briefly glanced back at me "I just met him and so far I don't understand your stupid rivalry with him." She paused as if debating what she was about to say, but I guess she decided to say whatever because she said "You know, maybe I misjudged you."

Ouch, that was a low blow for her brother to receive, no matter how much I didn't like him.

Kaden

He deserved that one, he really did, especially after that misjudgment comment he said first. I should have jumped in at that moment, but not only had I been told to stay out of her fights, I also wanted to see what Stella would say and see how she would react to him more or less insulting me and her judgment of character. But like the bad girl I had only began to uncover she returned to low blow and hit him below the belt. I wanted to punch him though for the misjudgment comment because not only was he referring to me, but he was aiming that part of the conversation at me. I think he was testing my limits, and at the moment, I believe that I was at the edge of mine.

I wasn't looking when I saw Law lounging against a table, just beyond Smoker, he was watching us with a satisfied thing that I dare called a smirk. I wasn't going to let this go on any longer. "Smoker, what's the chance of her liking him as even a friend, let alone anything more?" I interrupted whatever he had been saying to Stella.

"Zero." He instantly answered as if he really knew his sister. Which he didn't, not like he thought he did. He only knew an image of Stella, and image of what she knew he wanted to see of her.

"Exactly. So go eat your lunch with your girlfriend over there." How the hell did he even have a girlfriend? Apparently some girl was crazy enough to have been dating him for years, since middle school, and he was a junior. "And let us eat."

"You're responsible for my sister and her safety." He told me.

I laughed in his face. As if. "Stella is a smart girl. She also has free will. If I'm about to do something dangerous and stupid she doesn't have to do it with me. She's a big girl, you of all people should know that." Yeah right, he'd baby her even if she were older then him. "Stella is responsible for herself and her safety." I told him. This conversation was a long time coming, though I doubt he was actually listening to me, but I felt better having at least told him off a tiny bit. I pulled her and Ace back to the table then excused myself, only to stalk towards Law, who saw me coming a mile away. And he looked like he was expecting me. I grabbed the front of his hoodie, pulled him towards me then slammed him back against the table in an attempt to wipe that smirk off of his face. And when that didn't work I hissed "Nice show!" Before punching him in the face. God that smirk was infuriating!

The polar bear, a guy with a hat that said penguin, a large guy with darker skin and hair and another guy with a hat and glasses all moved to attack me because I was attacking their precious Law. But he waved them off with a laugh, which was rather sad because I'd beat all of them if it meant getting to Law. "I see that you don't do small talk."

"Unlike my brother, I don't waste my time or energy on threats. If I want to hurt you, then I'm going to hurt you." I seethed. I wanted to hurt him real bad. I wanted his blood on my hands, covering my clenched fists, him beaten, bloody and broken, with that infuriating smirk off of his face.

He rubbed his jaw as if it had actually hurt him. "You know, I like you."

How the hell? What the hell was going through that obviously twisted mind of his? "Well the feeling's not mutual!" I shouted at him, my voice echoing around the cafeteria.

"That's a shame. Look what that little show did for your best friend." He said nodding his head, gesturing to a few tables behind me where I knew Ace and Stella were. And while I knew it could be just a distraction to get me off of him, I looked anyway. I saw her and Ace talking until his face plopped into his food, which I laughed at. I laughed even more when she grabbed his hat to get his face out of his food, only to have the hat have a long string.

I looked back at him "It did more damage then good." When you looked at those two it did do some good, or so you'd think until you looked over at Smoker who was glaring daggers at Ace, which Stella couldn't see because her back was to him.

"I beg to differ." He said as if we were having a civilized conversation, as if I hadn't punched him.

"You don't beg." I spat at him. I'd like to see him beg though. "Now don't you dare attempt something like that again."

"But it was entertaining."


	4. Brother Incoming!

Kidd

I was a bit late for lunch because I had messed with a freshman and the teacher did not like it.

I came out of the, had been for a while, empty lunch line to see Kaden on top of Law. He was sitting, his hoodie fisted in Kaden's hand, Her leaning really close, one arm steadying herself on one side, one knee between him, her other foot planted firmly on the floor. Law looked rather relaxed, which he shouldn't. It was as if he had no fear of Kaden having a 'muscle spasm' and kneeing him where it hurt. Whatever he had done, well he deserved it to be honest. Kaden looked ready to kill, and I'd watch with amusement as she tore him to shreds.

I watched as he took her by surprise and flipped so that he had her trapped, his arms on either side of Kaden, him almost straddling her. And they thought what I had done to that stupid freshman been bad! What I was about to do to Law was going to make that look like child's play. I pulled Law off Kaden, who sat there looking stunned. "Stay off my sister, keep your hands and any other part of you off of Kaden."

"Or you'll what?" Law sneered with a snide grin, crossing his arms.

"I'll show you," usually I wouldn't bother, but the moment Kaden was involved was the moment I'd bother.

But before I could do anything, Kaden said, "Let him go. He's my prey." She emphasized the word my.

What? He was my rival first. But if she wanted him, she could have him. "Fine, but you had better take care of him." I grumbled letting go of the back of his hoodie.

"Like you did Smoker?" Kaden fired at me.

"Even better." I hadn't felt like taking care of smoker. And right now, well I wanted to eat, so Kaden could beat law all she wanted.

"Trust me, I will." Ha, I felt no remorse for letting Kaden have him, nor did I feel any sympathy for Law.

"Enjoy." I said walking away to find a table. I meant it because I knew that Kaden would enjoy every minute of it. She only learned from the best.

Kaden

When Law had flipped so that I was no longer the dominant one on top, and seconds before my lovely brother showed up Law had leaned in and hissed "It's about to get even more entertaining." I was confused when he had said that, but now I got it. It had been so sudden and he was so close that I had been too shocked to move at first. And unlike Law, I hadn't seen Kidd approaching, but when he pulled Law off of me I realized that not only had he seen him coming, but that the whole flipping thing was a ploy to get to my brother, who was his main target, and me, who was just a bonus. Honestly, I was surprised by how easily my brother handed Law over to me.

"Don't ever do anything like that to get under Kidd's skin again."

He smirked, as infuriating as that thing was, well it was kind of growing on me the more he did it. "I was trying to get under yours." Of corse, he was, and he admitted it, no unnecessary words, just flat out bluntly admits it! Had he no sha- no, I knew, judging by his actions and words, that he in fact had no shame.

"Well it worked." I hissed at him.

Law chuckled before saying, "I know. I could tell by your stunned expression, your accelerated breathing and heart rate."

I pushed away from him. Much more and I was not only going to put Law in the hospital in intensive care, but put both Kidd and Kidd's reputation to shame, that and make him proud of his baby sister. And I would enjoy every second. "You're not worth my time." With that I joined the table where Ace and Stella were supposed to be, but were no longer. Though there were still two trays and you could tell which one was Stella's, it had been picked over and then there was Ace's, which had a mound of food on it, though it was a little flattened. I don't know how he could eat it all, but I'd like to see him try. I wonder where they had gone off too or if they'd be back.

Stella

Oh boy, I felt bad for that smirking boy in the yellow smiley hoodie. He was going to face Kaden's wrath, which wasn't going to end well for him, not in the least.

Ace and I returned to the table. "I was wrong, very wrong. You are nothing like your brother." he told me. He had wavy black hair that got longer as it went back. The longest reaching the nape of his neck, or so it appeared. A hat that had red beads that matched the ones on his neck, rested on his hat, with the two theatrical buttons, one was happy and the other was well, not. I couldn't tell if it was sad or mad. But besides those two things, he had nothing covering his top half! You'd think the school would make him put on a shirt, I mean he didn't make it easy not to look. He also had a tattoo, spelling his name, Ace, but with a crossed out S for one reason or another.

"Actually, sometimes you can tell that we're related, that we're brother and sister." I told him. Our hair was one, that and how we both disliked noisy annoying people. But Smoker likes silence, I prefer noise but at a lower level, silence bothers me.

"Like at first glance?" And second, and all the other ones after that, the more you looked the more similarities you'd find. I thought.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Let's start fresh." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I sortta screwed up." He rubbed the back of his head.

I snorted. Sortta, that was an understatement. "No, you royally screwed up." I corrected him.

"Well let's start over." He more or less repeated himself. With a sigh, I nodded, silently giving him my ok. I just wanted to see what he had in mind and how this would turn out, if any different from the first time. "I'm Portgaz D. Ace. But call m-" His head suddenly dropped straight into his mound of food.

So what people said about the school food was true! It was poisoned! That was my first and obviously sarcastic thought. If it had been poisoned, I would have been affected too, but since I wasn't it was obviously him. But was he dead? Because of poison was ruled out, then why else would he have more or less dropped dead like that mid sentence? I grabbed his hat and pulled hoping to get his face out of his food, it was bothering me, plus if he couldn't breath he'd die if he wasn't already gone. But the stupid hat had a long string that disabled me from picking his face up out of his food. But as suddenly as he had dropped his head shot up and he finished his sentence. ", me Ace."

"You have food in you hair." I pointed out the obvious. "And all over your face." That was going to drive me crazy. I found it hard to listen to a person when you were concentrating or distracted by what was on the speakers face, and at the moment, it was food. "Can we go wash it or something?" Using a napkin would be useless, not that we had any to use at our table. I stood, it was truly bothering me to the point in which I had to do something about it.

He stood too. And I began leading him to the girl's bathroom, obviously not thinking. "I'm not going in there." he said as if 'in there' was a haunted house or some kind of creepy disgusting something or other.

"I am not, I repeat not, going into the boy's bathroom." That was one disgusting place. There was no way in hell. I'd sooner let Smoker listen to my music then- no, actually I'd sooner go into the boy's bathroom then I would let Smoker scroll through and listen to my music.

"I am not going into the girl's bathroom either." He protested, using my argument.

"Yeah, but you don't run the high risk of seeing something you'd rather not."

"I don't care, I'm no-" His head dropped this time landing on my shoulder, still covered with food. EW, the food was getting on my clothes. Well I was going to take advantage of this before he woke up. I dragged him into the girl's bathroom and got the water on and his hat off before he completed his protest. ", not going-" Ace stopped, looked around and said "Never mind. You can do it here, now that I'm in the girl's bathroom." He still didn't like the fact, but I was glad that I had won. I felt like I was washing a dog, though I had never tried nor do I plan to do so in the future. I held his head under the water and washed it. Though why I was doing this, I don't know, and why he was letting me wash his hair, well I couldn't answer that question either. When I was done washing it, I forced him to kneel under the drier to dry his hair.

"There." I smiled. Not only had I gotten it all off his face, and out of his hair, but I got it off my clothes too.

"Can I have my hat back?" He asked even as he took it off my head. Oh yeah, I had forgotten that I had put it on my head to keep it both off the floor and away from the water.

"So are you narcoleptic or just tired?" I doubted that it was the first one to be honest because he picked up the conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, the first one." he said. "Did the bell ring yet?"

"No. You still have time to finish your food, if that's why you're asking." How had he gotten so much food? He didn't look starved, so why did he need so much? Heck, why had he gotten so much?

"Sweet!" He exclaimed grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the table where Kaden was sitting listening to music. He let me go as he went to sit on his side of the table and sat down, looking like a gleeful child before he started digging in as if he only had seconds left to eat, that or one of us wanted his food, which we didn't.

"Did you two just come from the-"

"Yes. Whatever you're going to say, yes." I interrupted her.

"What were you two doing in there?" She asked me.

"The same thing as you and Law were doing." Which was nothing.

"Touché." Kaden smiled and then to Ace said "Nice hat."

He looked up from shoving food in his mouth and with a mouthful said "Thanks." food had resumed it's place around his mouth, but at least now it didn't cover all of his face, and a napkin was an easy fix.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full." At least not that full.

"Sorry." He said gulping down the mouthful of food he had just been chewing.

Be fore we could say anything else the bell rang. "Hey, I'm going to do something before I go to class ok." Kaden said quickly getting up. "See you in a few minutes."

"See ya." We had identical schedules. I looked at Ace who was somehow eating faster then he had been before, if that was even possible. "What's your next class?" I don't know why I asked him, I really don't because I knew that whatever it was we didn't share it. He began answering but I quickly interrupted him saying "N-never mind, just nod or shake your head. Do you have English next hour?" He shook his head. "Do you have science as your last class?" It was possible that I ha simply never noticed him and he was in all of my classes. He nodded and I smiled "Then I'll see you there." I said standing and walking away, I was late.

"Wait!" He called. I heard running footsteps so I stopped and turned around only to have him barrel into me, and down we fell. He sat up, but on top of me. "Let me walk you to-"

He was more then pulled off me. Nope, my oh so kind and gentle brother yanked him off my by his hair before he could finish his sentence. Smoker was holding him by his hair, which looked extremely painful; I mean it had to hurt, even though he didn't show it. I saw smokers lips moving but, whatever he was saying he didn't want me to hear it. "Hey, let him go brother." I tried.

Smoker shot me a brief glance, as if I were nothing more then an insect at the moment, and then returned to glaring at Ace before asking me "What was he doing on top of you?" Well whatever he thought we were doing, he was wrong.

"It was my fault, and it was also an accident." I told him, while trying to make him let go of Ace's hair.

But Ace, stupid, stupid Ace. Instead of simply agreeing with me, he laughed in Smoker's face before saying "It was my fault. I just wanted to see your lovely sister from that point of view." Was he trying to piss him off? That smile on his face told me that he was. I cringed when smoke began circling his fist as he prepared for an attack. I flinched when he went through with the attack, only for it to punch right through Ace, the hole from Smokers punch was on fire, it went straight through him! But Ace only laughed and said in a mocking tone, "You'll have to try harder then that."

"Stop you two." I quickly intervened before Smoker could try any harder to hurt Ace. "Fight on your own time. At the moment we are late for class."

Surprisingly Smoker let him go, but with that came him growling "Don't ever let me catch you on my sister like that again." he shoved Ace away from him with that.

"I'll make sure you never catch me." He made a point of saying the word catch. I quickly dragged him away from my brother before he could think twice about letting him go injury free.

"What was that? Were you trying to piss him off?"

"Sorry?" He questioned more for my sake then anything.

I sighed. "He makes it rather easy sometimes, I know. But please don't push his buttons. So what were you going to say before you were so rudely interrupted?"

"Let me walk you to class." He said with a smile, as if none of the last five minutes had just happened.

"Ok, um. . .ok, but you don't have to." Really he didn't. I was capable of walking to class myself.

Ace shrugged "I'm already late, what's a few extra minutes?"

Well that was true. "I have to stop by my locker." I said as we turned down a hall then went up stairs. "So you've eaten a devil fruit?" It wasn't much of a question since he had been punched through by my brother and was still at one-hundred percent health.

"Yup." I see he had no problems with not being able to swim.

"And from what I saw you're the logia type like my brother?" That was somewhat of a question.

"Sure am." That didn't seem to bother him at all.

"So which one did you eat?" I couldn't help but ask as I opened my locker and pulled out what I needed for this class and the next, handing them off to him to go through my backpack to grab a pencil that was somewhere at the bottom.

"The Mera Mera no mi, or the fire one."

I chuckled "You shouldn't have told me that." I shut my locker and took my things from his arms after thanking him for his help.

"Why not?" He challenged.

"Nothing." I wasn't about to tell the guy how much I loved fire or how much I liked burning things or watching flames flick and cast their shadows and light around. "So is that why you don't wear a shirt?"

"No, this is." He turned around to show mw a tattoo that took up most of his back. There was a purple cross, made of two bones and a purple skull with a white mustache, much like whitebeard's. "Pop's mark." He said.

"Cool." I think the fire devil fruit might have something to do with it too. I stopped in front of the door an he walked on before turning around, noticing that I had stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"This is my class." I held back some form of duh.

"Oh." I don't believe it was my imagination, but maybe it was, but he looked disappointed.

"I'll see you next hour." I quickly said giving him a hug so he wouldn't look too down. "Thanks."


	5. After School

Kaden

I watched out the window as Stella hugged the sad puppy looking boy named Ace. She said something that made him perk up almost instantly, like candy to a crying child, before she walked into class.

The next time I saw Law I was going to wring his neck, right after that I was going to steal his hoodie. I will give him credit for more or less hooking those two up, and indirectly getting under Smoker's skin, that manipulative little snake! I had a long list of strong words that I would like to call him, but I would save that until we were face to face.

"What's up with hugging the strange shirtless boy?" I asked Stella when she sat down next to me, in her regular seat. She didn't like human contact, which included hugs, high fives, the brushing of her skin against somebody's. She usually kept her hands to herself and off other people, which included even me, and she claimed even her brother.

"He looked like he needed it." She defended, obviously choosing to ignore the part where I pointed out the obvious, one, he had no shirt and two, and he had a good-looking body.

"Can I have one?" It was worth a shot, even though I was instantly shot down. Maybe I had to look more upset. "What's your attraction to him?" I questioned her because I knew there was one.

"Huh?" She asked furiously scribbling notes as the English teacher Ms. Kalfia talked. She was no longer giving me her undivided attention.

"His long dark locks in which you can run your hands through? Or maybe it's his nice body. Or is it because your brother hates him." I bet that's what it was, all three of those things.

"I don't care what Smoker say's. Ace isn't that bad of a guy, no matter how much he purposely pushes my brother's buttons."

"So you never did answer my question, what qualifies him as a potential love interest?"

"Nothing. It's nothing along the lines of what you're thinking Kaden." She stiffly said, now done with this conversation.

(After all classes)

"Hey, do you know where Law's room is?" I asked Ace as we walked out of Iva's class. He was weird to say the least, but as awesome as hell! Plus he was tied with Shanks as my favorite teacher.

"You need tutoring too?" He asked with a surprised expression to say the least.

Ha! As if I would need tutoring. And if I did I wouldn't go to law for academic help if my life depended on it! "Yeah." This was called swallowing your pride, and when I got back to my room I was going to have to not only choke it back up but also scrub my mouth with soap and water for having to say that I needed Law's help.

"You do know there is a girl tutor?" He asked.

I nodded. "Why don't you ask Stella for tutoring? I bet you ten bucks that you'll like her notes and her help more then you like Law's, plus she won't charge you a fee." I had asked somebody and they told me that he charged ten dollars per person, per day!

"Well, I got nothing to loose." He muttered.

"She's at her locker." I told him with a smile. Did he not realize that the only class that he was going to get help in was Iva's science class? He was a sophomore, and she was a freshman, did he not realize that? Speaking of which, what was he doing in freshman science? I was afraid to know to be honest.

"Find my brother, Luffy, he goes too." He scanned the ever moving crowd of people and then pointed to a boy in a dark red long sleeved dress -shirt with a black tie and jeans, his shirt tucked in at certain places, but not all. "Him, tell him-"

"Thanks." I interrupted rather rudely, pushing him towards the direction that Stella's locker was. Look at me, Kidd's sister with a growing rep., assisting Law by playing matchmaker. Only the difference between me and Law- well there was a lot of those. But the main difference is that I cared about Stella, she was the one person besides me, myself and my brother that I truly cared about. Law, he just wanted to watch the drama unfold as he sat back and enjoyed the drama that he had created with only a few words.

I didn't know what I thought about Law, once you got rid of all the negative thoughts of mine pertaining to him. I mean he was one manipulative snake, with one very infuriating smirk, that was growing on me, as was that hoodie of his. I don't think I conceder him an enemy, but he sure as hell ain't a friend, he's somewhere closer to the enemy side then he was the friend side at the moment. Then it occurred to me, maybe I admired his manipulating skills, or maybe that was my imagination, or maybe I was looking too far into my thoughts and feelings.

"Hey, you're going to Law's right?" I asked the boy Ace had pointed to.

I had only asked him, not him and the other two people he was walking with. But I got three yeses anyway. A green haired, white shirt, black slack wearing boy and a boy with half of his face covered with his blonde hair, wore a suit, they answered too.

"Why are you asking?" the green haired boy asked me as the other boy grabbed my hand, declaring the beauty I already knew I had, and his newfound love for me. But half way through his confessions I round house kicked his face, which I swear he never saw coming. And then to make sure he stayed down, kicked him in the stomach, deciding that I'd be nice enough to not kick him where it really hurt when he was down. "As much as I dislike the guy, that was cold." He said, snickering, making what he said hard to believe.

"Are you ok?" the guy I had originally asked about the tutoring, asked the blond who was still on the floor.

"Yeah, so can I come with you or not?" It would be easier if they said yes.

"You're a girl-"

"I can see that captain obvious." I interrupted him, unable to resist. Looks like Stella's sarcasm had rubbed off of me.

"And their not allowed in the boy's rooms."

"If my gender is the problem-"

"Come on, we're gong to be late!" The red shirt, straw hat wearing boy shouted, grabbing my hand and taking off with me and the suited boy, dragging both of us out of the school.

The green haired boy and the blonde yelled at him. I laughed, a bit winded and said "Thanks straw hat."

"So why are you here?" He asked, but before I could answer he asked "Do you need help?"

Again, with the swallowing my pride. "Yes, I'm not too god at math." Eh, it may have been my worst subject but I didn't need his help. I was passing with a high C. And if I wanted 'help' then I'd just steal then copy the answers from the teacher. Accepting Law's help was the last thing I'd do, even if my life or grade depended on it.

"Hey me too!" He exclaimed as we headed up to the fourth level from the commons.

"What about you two?"

"Every subject." the green haired boy admitted with an almost prideful tone.

"Why?" How do you fail every subject, or need help in every single one of them?

The blonde haired boy answered for him, as if I had asked him, not the green haired one. "He sleeps through all of the notes."

"You're only passing guy and history!" He grumbled back at the blonde. Well this was certainly entertaining to watch. They got in each others' faces, threatening each other. Now that I thought about it, I wondered how much tutoring Law actually did. I bet he got ten bucks from everyone, every day just to watch the idiots from the comfort of his room.

"So which room is it?" I asked the only one who wasn't involved in an argument.

"This one!" The boy who Ace had not only called his brother, but had called Luffy, exclaimed, banging on the door, yelling "We're here! Open up!" Until the door opened, revealing an annoyed looking Law.


	6. I didn't come here for this

I am sorry about chapter three; I have fixed the mistake so I apologize.

I smirked, enjoying the annoyance on his face, it was an expression I had yet to see come across it. I watched as they dug out three different ways of creating ten dollars, with both coins and of corse dollar bills. Luffy had three ones, a five and a handful of coins. The green haired boy had two five-dollar bills and the blonde had an actual ten-dollar bill. Then law looked expectantly at me. I snorted, "I'm not here for your help." However, I don't think Luffy or the blonde heard me, because they somehow pooled together ten dollars for me. "Thanks guys." I said, not meaning it at all, if they were idiot enough to give him ten extra dollars then I'd let them do it. If I wanted in bad enough, I'd get in. And if I needed to, I'd ask Kidd for his help. I may be trying to surpass his reputation, but I wasn't not going to take advantage of the fact that not only was Kidd my brother, but also of the fact that he had a devil fruit power. A useful one at that.

He let me in and I sat on one of the beds. This one was unmade, but with no people on it. The other one was neatly made but with two people laying or sitting on it. The polar bear and the two other guys from lunch were on that side of that classroom.

I had to suffer two whole hours of fist fighting, arguing and shouting about correct answers, civilized debating and correction as well as actual tutoring. Ten dollars a person, per day, wasn't looking like too much money anymore.

"Do you have any aspirin?" I asked Law sitting up as people started packing up and leaving. Law was lounging on his bed, next to me, surveying the filled to its gills room. There were so many guys in one place that it wasn't even slightly funny, not with their books and papers and their bodies occupying almost every square inch of the floor, the two desks and the other bed. You couldn't even walk without stepping on something or someone.

"Yeah, in the bathroom." He said getting off the bed to actually go and help somebody who had more of less summoned him. Gasp! He actually provided some academic assistance.

"Thanks." I slid off of the bed and was off to a good start, or had been until I tripped over the bottom of my pant leg, then somebody's knee and getting to the bathroom went down hill from there. I ended up stepping on papers, pens, pencils, and people, before finally stumbling into the bathroom with absolutely no grace. Now to fine the aspirin bottle. I opened the mirror first to find lots of bottles of stuff. What was he, a girl? What were all those medications for? Now, to fine the ones for extremely strong headaches. Examining the bottles and reading their labels, I finally found one and read its label three times over just to make sure I had the correct one. So I decided to take those after I was convinced that the bottle was telling me that I had the right thing, I prayed that they didn't kill me. I eyed the cup on the counter; did I really trust that thing? It was Law's cup so no, it was as plain and simple as that. I filled it with water and swallowed the pills down anyway, before putting both the cup and pills away. I stood at the edge of the bathroom, looking out over the room. Well I had already bother enough people, so I didn't even try this time as I made my way back to the safety of the bed. "How does he do it?" I muttered to myself, massaging my sore feet. Black, blue and red pinpricks dotted both feet.

"Easily." He said sitting down next to me as yet another fight broke out. I had yet to see him trip and fall on his face. I honestly don't know how he does it! It kind of made me mad when I thought about it and my experience of attempting (and failing) to maneuver my way around people. Why wasn't everybody gone by now? Two hours, and some odd minutes later and you'd think those idiots would be done by now. "So why are you here?" He finally asked me, even though he didn't seem to care that much.

"To wring your little neck." I bluntly grumbled at him.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow at me, looking slightly intrigued.

"Yes really."

"And why is that?"

"I don't need a reason to want to kill you. My brother hating you is reason enough." Actually, it wasn't, and I didn't dislike Law because he and Kidd didn't get along. I disliked him because of how annoying he was, how he so easily manipulated Stella and I into entertaining him, and for getting Stella in trouble. Because when Smoker found out about those two being friends, well he'd blow his lid, no he'd obliterate it.

"You are so much like your brother. So are you actually going to follow through or simply throw threats around and never do anything?"

"First of all, thanks for the complement." I was proud to be like Kidd. We were really close, though that hadn't really started until about seventh grade. Before then we usually fought each other over everything, always trying to out do each other, though he usually won because he cheated or something. "Second of all, let me tell you something about me, I don't just threaten people-"

"Unlike your Kidd. I'm still here." He made a point of that.

I'm assuming that he meant that Kidd had threatened to kill Law, not that I was surprised, I'm sure he's tried. "Yes, well I only make promises."

"If you haven't noticed, promises are broken. Look at the divorce rates." Law said, not even an ounce of caring or sympathy in his voice. He obviously didn't care, but then again, neither did I.

"Yes, well I don't break mine."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" That stupid, infuriating smile slid onto his face yet again.

"Both."

But instead of looking scared or even slightly concerned, he chuckled and said, "I can't wait for you to follow through." He doubted me, which was the only reason he looked so smug and sounded so confident.

"Oh, and Ace's show still continues. He's studying with Stella." I don't know why I was giving him the satisfaction of knowing this.

He laughed "Yeah, the inside of each other's mouths."

I punched him for a second time today. How dare he suggest that Stella would be slutty enough as to do something like that after only knowing a guy for less then twenty-four hours? "Don't talk about people you don't know." I know that Smoker taught her better. Suddenly I wondered about their parents, did they have any or what? Maybe I'd ask her later. He only chuckled at me, as if he found me defending my friend and punching him amusing. But then again with his twisted ideas, inside his dark, disgusting and disturbed mind of his, I bet he did in fact find it amusing. "How much longer is this going to take?" I grumbled, switching positions.


	7. Epic fail

"They're usually done a few hours after dinner."

"What?" And he only charged then ten dollars a day! Which added to fifty dollars per person, and there was at least seven people, so I guess with over three hundred and fifty dollars a week, this insanity that he willingly suffered was well worth it. Though what he did with the money every week left me wondering. Oh, hey, I just did all that math in my head; see I could not be that bad. But then again add useless information and extra words and I bet I couldn't do it.

"I'm only partially serious."

Thank god! "Don't tease me like that!" I shouted at him. Kidd had given me enough heart attacks as a child that if I had many more I'd die.

"You make it easy. Just like your friend, her brother, Ace and your brother."

"Nice to know." A few hours later and they were finally gone. But there were only thirty minutes left until the dinner bell rang at seven thirty, and we all trudged back to the cafeteria.

"So any time would be nice, unless you're going to break you promise." he sneered at me in a board tone.

"I'm not. Just make sure that the polar bear doesn't attack me for attacking you." He was the only one who hadn't left the room yet, so I assumed that he was Law's roommate. He told the polar bear-whose name was Bepo. To not attack me. And when I knew for sure that it was ok and he wasn't going to attack me I lunged at Law, who easily side stepped me.

"At this rate the dinner will roll around before you manage to wrap your fingers around my neck." he sneered at me.

I tackled him this time, straight to the floor. The bear didn't look too happy, but he didn't attack me either. "Fast enough for you?" I growled at Law, rather proud of myself as I wrapped my hands around his throat, now to wring it.

He tapped his wrist as if he had a watch on. Law for some reason let me strangle him for a few seconds before he uppercut my jaw, which caused my head to snap back and for my grip to loosen. He rolled over, now on his hands and knees above me. I was on my back looking up at him, winded. "If you're going to attempt to wring my little neck, then do so with murderous intent next time. You were very much so lacking in that department." Law informed. Was he giving me advice on how to kill him? What a weird boy. Or maybe he didn't think that I would actually kill the guy.

I didn't know what to say. This boy was more or less giving me permission to kill him. But in order to do so, I had to actually want to end his life. I decided to play along with him, see where it got me. I smirked up at him, hating how my heartbeat wouldn't slow down, and said "Where would the fun be in actually killing you?"

He reached above my head and grabbed something, only for it to be his hat, and put it on its place on his head before he responded "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I can't have you killing me just yet." he stood and offered me a hand, he still had more manners then Kidd gave him credit for.

I accepted the hand but as I stood, flipped open one of the many packets on my pants, pulled out a switchblade, shoved him against the nearest wall and held it to his throat, pressing the blade into his skin so that blood began to surface from the thin cut it had created. "Is this murderous enough for you?" I asked him.

"If would be if you pressed the blade further into my neck." He said wrapping one of his hands around mine, and applying a bit more force to the blade. "And if your hand wasn't shaking so violently. But good try. You get some credit for actually making me bleed." He said using his other hand to touch just below the blade and mull it away to see blood on the tips of his fingers. Law didn't look the least bit concerned, or hurt. Damn! He made it so hard for me to like him and even harder for me to hate him.

Stella

I was getting my things from my locker when both Ace and Smoker came along with Tashigi, from opposite sides. I quickly stood and closed my locker before they could fight or something.

"Don't do anything stupid." Smoker grumbled then added. "Since I know you won't stay away from him, no matter how much I'd enjoy that you did." It was as if Smoker knew that Ace was going to come to my locker after school today.

"Is that all you came to say?" I coolly asked him. Ace's visit was unexpected, unlike Smoker who came every day to more or less check up on me, and say see you around and stay out of trouble.

"No. Be careful and have Kaden teach you how to use these." He handed me a handful of ninja looking needles and a pocketknife. I looked at them then back at him. "Are these. . ."

"Yes, they are."

"Seriously?" Oh my god, he was not only giving me weapons, but weapons made out of sea stone!

"Yes. I am . . . Concerned about your safety in this school." He looked from me to Ace then back to me. "Especially when I or Kaden isn't around you."

Either he'd come to terms with the face the Kaden is my best friend and that's how things were going to stay, or he was momentarily choking down his pride. "Fine." I'd humor him because he seemed genuinely concerned. Though I bet it was to protect myself against Ace of he tried anything- not that I thought that he would. Or any other guy and possibly Kaden if need be.

"That is all." He hugged me and in my ear, so that only I could hear managed those three small words that every girl loves to hear, and the words I hadn't heard in a while from him. "I love you."

I pulled away grinning, no longer upset about the sea stone weapons. How could I be when those words and the hug canceled it all out? "See you at dinner." I'd see him and possibly wave, but that's it. I turned to Ace as Smoker turned away. "What do you want?" I wasn't trying to sound rude or anything, I hope it didn't sound it.

"Um . . . Well Kaden said that you could help me study and rewrite my notes."

"For which subjects?" I asked. I had no problem with helping somebody or Ace.

"All of them." He instantly answered.

I laughed. "Alright, hold on. I knelt down in front of my locker, spun the dial and then opened it and pulled out my six-subject notebook, then closed it. Standing again, I asked "Where do you want to study?" I had never helped somebody study, so I didn't really know how this was going to work or how well I'd actually do. But I wouldn't let Ace know.

"Not the boy's dorm."

"Or the commons of either dorm." I added. Those places were loud and not to my liking, let alone the correct atmosphere for teaching and studying.

"Is your room ok?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No." It's indecent to have a guy in in a girl's room. Plus Smoker wouldn't approve and Kaden would endlessly tease me. "Let's go to the library."

"Ok." He agreed. So that's where we went. We went downstairs and entered the library and to a table and sat down. "So where do you want to start?" I asked, having absolutely no clue.

"History?" He guessed. I guess he didn't know either. But opened up my notebook to that class and told him to copy my notes.

"Can I see your notes?" I wanted to see how good or bad his notes were. I was handed a beat up looking red spiral notebook. I opened it and tried to read them, but I couldn't. They were so choppy and you could tell were he had fallen asleep and where he picked back up at. His handwriting was fine- rather neat for a guy's. He started writing only for his head to drop. I shook him awake. "How about I take notes for you and everyday you can copy them?" I sat there helping him with six classes' worth of notes. I wondered how much homework he had or if he even knew. Well obviously we lost track of time because when Ace looked at me with a smile, looking like an excited kid as he said "Thanks Stella. Kaden was right; you're a lot better then Law."

I felt my face up, though I don't know why. "Thanks. But I didn't really do much. I mean you must have a few hours of homework left to do."

His face fell after I reminded him of that. "Oh, right."

"I suppose I can help you after dinner." I said. Kaden would probably smack me and tell me not to be guilt tripped into doing a sophomores work. Wait! I just gave a sophomore freshman notes! "I just gave you the wrong notes! You're a sophomore and I'm a freshman!"

"You can still help me with my homework right?"

I hung my head. "No. I'm a grade lower then you so therefore I have yet to learn the things you have learned. I'm sorry you're going to have to have Law help you, he's a sophomore too right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." But before we could say anything else the dinner bell rang. So we collected our stuff and headed over to the cafeteria.

Kaden sat down across from me; I was sitting next to Ace. I grabbed her hand and held it up. "Is that blood or spaghetti sauce?"

"I got chicken, not spaghetti." Kaden bluntly told me as if I were blind.

"So then it's blood?" Who did Kaden kill and who did I have to apologize to?

"Yeah, it's blood." She said as if having blood on her hands didn't bother her.

"Whose blood?"

"Don't look so worried. I only gave him a paper cut." Kaden muttered examining her hands before wiping them on her pants as if dried blood would come off that easily. She frowned at the no less bloody hand.

"Whose blood?" So I guess she didn't kill the person, because according to her she 'only gave them a paper cut'. But paper cuts don't bleed so much that they stain your hands.

"Law's." She grumbled, giving her hands and even meaner look, or maybe it was Law's blood that she was glaring so meanly at.

"You spilled Law's blood?" A blonde asked sitting next to Ace, on his other side. "Hey, where were you at lunch?" He asked him.

"With these two." Ace answered as if it didn't matter .I guess they were friends.

"Oh, hey Kaden, my brother wants you to teach me how to use a pocket knife and some ninja needles."

She laughed and her face lit up. "Sure thing. It's nice to know that your brother finally got smart. But against some people it won't work, though a swift and solid kick to where it really hurts will usually do the job too, there or the head, those things will always work pretty well." Oh my god! What in the name of hell was my brother thinking?


	8. Getting it

There is a time skip to a week before Halloween so enjoy the next few chapters J

Kaden

"No, you're coming with me and getting a costume, not digging in your closet and trying to pass it off as a costume!" I yelled at Stella who was stubbornly dragging her heels as I grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her, I must admit that I didn't get far.

"But-"

"The- I'll drag you- with Kidd's help of corse. But come on, let loose a bit." Even the teachers were going to do it. It was like a festival, with games and a haunted hay ride, a contest for the boys and girls dorm haunted dorm contest and there were costume contests and of corse lots of candy and so much more fun stuff. Plus none of us would get in trouble for scaring the shit out of people, though I doubt that Stella would be up for that, even though I knew that Kidd would be.

"What kind of angel are you?" Stella asked me.

I gasped, clearly offended. "I thought you knew me better then that. I can't even be considered an angel. Not a fallen angel - there was no grace for me to fall from. And well I ain't wanted in hell as a dark angel and they ain't recruiting." I laughed dragging her into a bridal dress store.

"I do. But I figured you'd be an angel of death, doom and destruction. So why are we here of all places?"

"Just a little dress shopping." I said with a smile.

Stella jumped away from me, freeing her of my grasp. "Who are you really? And don't you dare say Kaden!"

I grinned. All of the other things I said and did didn't faze her, not one bit. But when it came to something like this, something normal or girly and well abnormal for me, she freaked out. "What I do to the dress will change your mind. I mean think about the fake blood and black paint and the large angel wings we just bought."

"Ok. I'll leave that alone until you reveal your scheme to me."

I pulled a dress off of the rack and held it up to my body and asked "Simple enough?"

Stella wrinkled her nose and shook her head and said "No, too many frills. Plus frills aren't your type." So about thirty dresses later we had more of an idea of what we really wanted for me and a list of requirements for the dress. First off no glitter, lace, sequins, frills or ribbons. The sleeves had to be small or straps. And the length had to be to my knees or down.

I came out of the dressing room and stood in front of the mirrors. There was on central one and one of either side of it, giving the viewer more then just a front view. "Is this the dress we've been looking for or not?"

To my surprise Stella nodded her head enthusiastically. "Perfect." The dress danced at my ankles, the straps were about and inch thick and held together with a gold band. If not for that gold band then the sleeves would have been weird and we would put this dress back on the rack from which it had come from. It showed a rather large portion of my chest and shoulders but was modest with the neckline.

"Really?" I asked, not completely sold as I turned every which way. White was not my color, not with my pale skin tone. Maybe the blood and the wings would help. My hair was the only burst of color in the entire dressing room, which included Stella- well her shirt and pants.

"Yeah. Let's buy it and get you out of that thing before you somehow ruin it."

I laughed and closed the door to the dressing room but still responded to her. "I'm buying it to ruin it."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts." I interrupted her, so glad to be back in my tank top- which was black today. And cargo pants with lots of pockets. "Now let's get going." I said walking out, the dress slung over my arm. I bought it with Kidd's card, he wouldn't be happy when he found out. Then I dragged her next door. It was a prom dress kind of store with all different lengths, styles and colors that instantly overwhelmed my senses.

"You just bought a dress." Stella said looking at me as if I had the answer for why we were here.

"Oh I know. But that was for me. This is for you." I grinned grabbing her wrist before the words could completely sink in, trapping her in the store and snaring Stella in my trap.

"No! No, no, no. I am not wearing or buying anything from this store."

I pulled out Smokers credit card. I came well prepared for her reaction. "I already got it approved." It's kind of funny how I got it, but Stella doesn't need to know the details.

Flashback

"Hey, which room does your brother reside in?" I asked Stella after we got out costume cards; our job now was to create a costume with that as a base.

"Um . . . Two fifteen. Why?"

"Roommates?" Well there would only be one, but I had to be aware of any complications or witnesses.

"Uh, Koby." Oh that dude. I could take care of him using three or four methods. One, threaten him. Two use my brother's name and reputation in a sentence. Three simply ignore him. Four- well you get the idea.

"Cool. Thanks."

"Why? What are those wheels of yours turning out right now? Don't do anything-"

"Stupid, well isn't that over half of what I do?" I interrupted Stella, knowing what she had been about to say.

"Yeah but- Don't hurt yourself, or my brother. And whatever you do please try not to piss him off."

"Hurt him? The boy is made of smoke. And piss him off, absolutely no promises." He made it easy since he was such a stick in a mud, by the book kind of person.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me, but before I could answer said "No. Never mind. I know whatever it is, I won't like it. So just go."

"You're giving me permission to go and put my devious plan into action?" I cautiously asked her. Was I hearing things or had I correctly heard Stella?

She sighed "Regretfully, yes. Even though I absolutely hate that grin of yours."

I went to the door and said "That's because you know people will be coming after me, either that or I'll be hurt and Kidd will go on a rampage and be out for blood by time I get back." With that I closed the door and went to the boy's dorm.

I went through the boys Commons, which despite everything and the fact that I was used to pigsty's, were disgusting. I went up to the second floor and found Smoker's room. I knelt on the floor and picked the lock. When I opened the door no one was waiting to attack. Some kid was just reading.

He looked up and asked me "What are you doi-"

"Shut up. Tell anyone and I'll cut your tongue out." That wouldn't be the most I did if he told anyone. I chuckled to myself as he went back to reading. Apparently I was scarier then his roommate would be when he got back. I began rummaging around in his drawers, glad that I had a brother and had no problem going through a guy's dresser. I checked the underwear drawer and then pockets or pants and jackets, but came up empty. "Hey, do you now where Smoker keeps his wallet?" I asked the kid.

"On him." He said looking up at me again.

Oh man. That sucked. But maybe he forgot it in a pair of dirty pants. I began searching those, but still found nothing. I was checking under his mattress when he walked in. I dropped it, went over to him and gave him a big hug. As I did so I slid my hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I opened it and picked out his card. I was going to have to take a shower after this.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked, reaching for me. But I danced out of his reach, pocketing his card.

"I'm borrowing your credit card, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Trespassing, breaking and entering and theft. All of which will get you expelled if I report you to Whitebeard."

"You mean snitch. Look, its gong to be spent on Stella. You want her to look stunning for once, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, but you're not using my credit card."

"She's broke." I instantly snapped at him. Actually I didn't know, I was lying but who cared? Then sneered "Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"So blunt, you wound me." I placed my hands over my heart with a gasp of fake hurt. Not really, it was more of a complement.

"That might not be a bad thing." He muttered then said "What are you buying?"

"Cosmetics, a dress and shoes." I had this one in the bag!

"One thousand dollar limit." He said taking his wallet from my hands.

"See ya." Now to do the same with my brother. Though how he made money, I don't know. Nor do I care. I stole his card without getting caught and returned to the girl's dorm and my room. Stella didn't ask any questions.

End of flashback

"Oh, uh ok." I liked how Stella didn't even bother questioning my methods. Though I bet her theories were close, if not dead on. "But that still doesn't mean I'm touching any of those things." She said the word things ad if the dresses were evil or something.

"Which color?" That would quickly narrow things down by a lot.

"Blue or black, maybe dark purple." She instantly answered me, and then grumbled "I am not cooperating with you."

"Do you want to stun Ace? God only knows that he won't ever see you dress up again." I felt really mean, using her friend, Ace as a reason. No matter what they said, they were more then the 'just friends' both of they were convinced that they are.

"Not particularly."

And now I didn't feel bad at all. "What about your brother?" I had a point to prove to him. Because he didn't think that I was responsible- which I'm not three-fourths of the time, but one-fourth of the time I was, and this was one of those times. But I'd show him that I could be responsible if and when I feel like it.

"No. It's not like he'd complement me anyway. There's no need to dress up to this extent."

"Then stun me. We're leaving this place with a dress for you, like it or not." I told Stella. "You can make it either easy and short, or hard and longer then it needs to be."

Stella sighed and we started shopping for the dress for her costume. Nothing she tried on matched the image of her inner fairy. I had an image of what I wanted Stella's fairy to look like, based off of the colors that she wanted.

"Wait, try the purple back on." I told Stella who stepped out who stepped out in a deep purple and black dress that was all wrong. Just another one of the rejected dresses. She returned into the dressing room with a sigh and came back out.


	9. Masquerade

"Wait, try the purple back on." I told Stella who stepped out who stepped out in a deep purple and black dress that was all wrong, just another one of the rejected dresses. She returned into the dressing room with a sigh and came back out. It was perfect . . . Well it would be. The black sash was removable and tied into a bow at Stella's back. The bottom was a breathtaking purple with glitter that simply worked with that dress and the fabric. The purple climbed up to inches past the sash where jagged peaks were cut off by the now dominating black. It was strapless with sleeves that were more like arm warmers that flared out at her elbow and reached past her fingertips.

"What's wrong with it?" Stella asked nervously smoothing it down. It reached her ankles, but when I was done with it, it would not reach past her knees.

"It's perfect. Take it off and hand it to me."

"Here?" she asked looking around as if there were anyone else in the dressing room, much less the store.

I shrugged. "Why not? We're the only ones here and we've seen each other in much less." We were roommates, so it was bound to happen sometime. She turned her back to me and I unzipped it before she stepped out of it and then heading into the stall, she had momentarily claimed. "I'm going to go buy it." I told her as I walked away.

"Ok."

The dress was only about two hundred- ninety dollars. So if I really wanted to we could go to an expensive meal, go to an arcade, and spend a few hundred extra bucks and blow it all. But I didn't feel like proving Smoker right. I was going to prove that I could be responsible.

"Are we done?" She asked coming up next to me.

I couldn't read her expression or tone so I simply answered "No, just a few more things then to start working on the actual costumes."

"Alright." So that's what we did.

Stella

"Why do you need to do that?" I asked stepping away from Kaden who was kneeling down in front of me, holding my pocketknife, which was newer and sharper then hers.

"Don't tell me you expect to go to this thing as a fairy looking like that." She asked as if it were obvious that I shouldn't.

"Uh . . . Yeah, actually I had."

"Key word had. You're now questioning yourself."

I caught her wrist as she moved to use that knife on my dress. "No. I'm doubting you." I corrected her. Kaden, knives and my dress, those things were not going to mix and if they did, they weren't going to mix well.

"Come on, have some faith."

I laughed. Blind faith with Kaden, a few hundred-dollar dress and a knife, no way in hell! My life was being threatened here! "If you didn't have that knife, I would. But you do have it, so I'd rather not."

"Smart." Kaden said, more or less confirming my fears. "But you're my only friend. So I wouldn't maul you, only the dress and the sleeves." Was that supposed to comfort me in any way shape or form? If so it wasn't working. "Here, I want to style it like this." Kaden sighed pulling up a picture. "Well add the shoes we bought, the arm thingies and makeup and that's more of less my image."

I sighed, well the picture looked decent. "Fine, but make it quick."

"I'll try." She said as she pinched the edge of the skirt, six or so inches below my knees and cut there so that from there down the fabric fell to the floor in a halo around my feet. The sound of ripping fabric was painful. For the next hour, Kaden worked on the dress and then the sleeves, from which she also cut off a good portion, from about half way up it.

Kaden

Making my costume was the funnest (I know this is not a word) for both of us.

We put the white dress on a hanger and then on the door of my closet, dipped out hands in the bowl of fake blood before swiping them all across the dress. We solidly coated the bottom hem and around the neck line, but those two spots were the only solid red places. We turned the dress so that the back was to us and did the same thing. Then we did the wings. We painted the top arch of the wing black and made it fade to white about half way down then did the same thing with the fake blood and the wings as we did to the dress. The tips of the bottom most feathers were solid red, as if they had been dragged in blood, not just splattered. The idea was to make it look like because of the sin I had committed, my wings were turning black because I was falling form grace.

"Hey, I'm gong to return the cards." I told Stella before leaving. Kidd's was first. "Here ya go bro." I grinned handing it over to him. He was in his room; I had planned on breaking in and putting it on his nightstand.

"That's where it went. Who did you kill? Tell me it was law." He practically begged, noticing my hands.

"Nope. But good idea."

He groaned, obviously disappointed. "How many times am I going to have to kill you?"

I shrugged casually before tearing out of his room. Damn, I was so dead! I'm gong to have to go into hiding, drop off the face of this earth for a whole year before I could show my face again.

"Here!" I shouted, throwing Smokers' card at him. I wanted to get out of the boys dorm, but now that I think about it, the girl's dorm wasn't any safer. Awwww shit! I minds well go back to his room and accept my death. I turned around the corner only to run into a yellow blur, flattering both of us. Of corse when I looked to see who it was, I saw Law. My heart stopped and I just rolled off of him and lay on the floor, on my back and muttered "Go ahead, kill me."

"Who are you running from?" He asked.

"You'll laugh." I told him. As if, he actually cared. Which I knew he didn't.

"You're right. There's a high possibility that I will. So who's the notorious Kaden running from this time?"

"My brother. I stole his credit card and bought a few things that added up."

He laughed. "Nice. Where do you think killing you will get me?"

"In prison or dead." I bluntly answered, sounding more like Stella then myself.

"Exactly." He held out his hand and helped me to my feet. I see that he still had more manners then Kidd gave him credit for. "Why do to you what your brother will end up doing?" And now I take that back.

"Love you too. Maybe I will murder you. It sure sounds tempting."

"You have a pocket knife in your right pocket, and I'm even making it easy for you, I'm right in front of you, unarmed. I'd like to see you give into temptation." He sneered with a snide smile, the one that drove me crazy, but I loved.

"Really?" Was he really going to let it be that easy?

"Only if you intend to kill, not injure or scar me."

"Then prepare yourself." I said, knocking his feet out from under him to test him. But he didn't do anything, I guess he was serious. I flipped out my trusty switchblade and held it to his heart, one hand gripping the blade, the other filling the small space between it and my chest, that's how far I was leaning over Law. He was certainly making it easy, though I was waiting for him to pull his devil fruit ability out and use that.

"Are you going to kill me or make me have to change because my hoodie is now bloodstained and had a hole in it?"

I leaned down, pressed my lips to his before scrambling to my feet, and as I walked away tossed the words "I can't kill you because you've already killed me." I don't even care if I made any sense. So with that I jogged out of the boy's dorm. I just kissed Law. Was I suicidal, crazy or simply over the edge. If Kidd ever found out, he'd kill me, heck I wanted to kill myself. I must be crazy because now I'm all confused. Was what I felt for Law hate or the opposite? I must be over the edge insane because I didn't know.

When I got to our room, I fell face first into my bed and groaned. Why had I done that?

"Are you ok? What happened? If my brother-" Stella began asking question after question.

I groaned to interrupt her. For once, it wasn't Smokers fault. Now that I think about it I was actually afraid of Kidd, or maybe it was his devil fruit powers. Man, I needed myself one of those. But I enjoyed swimming so maybe not. "Don't worry." I said to the bed.

"I am worried!" She exclaimed, as if I couldn't tell. "I've never seen you like this. What happened?"

I rolled over and said "I kissed Law, right on the lips." Then I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it.

"Oh, well," She stretched the word out, thinking of something to say. "Why?"

I uncovered my mouth "I don't know. We were so close, he was right there and- I couldn't help it. He's the one who told me to give into temptation." The temptation of killing him, but still. Temptation was a broad term.

"Oh my god Kaden! And you listened to him? You weren't gone long enough to do anything." Stella gasped, obviously getting the wrong idea.

"How would you know anything about how long it takes? You haven't even kissed Ace. And wrong temptation. I told him that I'd like to kill him and he said he'd like to see me try. You know when he smirks or smiles like that I just want to smack it off of his face, that or kill him." I admitted. No, I already knew all of this. I was just voicing all of this for the first time.

"Oh, well still. You listened to Law, remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, it backfired." I said then sat straight up and looked at Stella, wide eyed. "It backfired this time too." I flopped back. "I'm just going to pretend this never happed. You should too." I told her.

"Um . . . Alright?" She didn't sound so sure. But then again I'd probably kill her if she put me through this.


	10. Costumes

Ace

"Nice costume." my fried Marco said to me as we walked into the gym.

"You're the one to talk, Tweety." I instantly responded. That's what his character had said; He was simply wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with Twenty's face printed in the middle and a pair of jeans.

"Since when do demons wear capes?" Sabo asked before Luffy came running up brandishing a plastic sword.

"Since now." The costume department had a cape so that and a red devil-horn headband was my costume. I mean I'd sprout fire on occasion, but that's all the work I had to do. Though I hated the face that it covered up Pop's mark.

""What are you?" Luffy asked me.

"A demon." I told him fire springing up from my feet for special effect.

Luffy laughed and tried to stab me with his plastic sword. He had a pirate hat with a golden crown on top of that and an eye patch that was impairing his vision. I caught it and accidentally melted it as I jerked my head back up.

Sabo laughed and then ran off with Luffy while Marco rolled his eyes and we actually walked into the crowd of costumes. We walked around, checking out the tables along the walls, other people's costumes and just talking for a while as people either ran around us or stood around in little clumps.

There were some indoor games like pin the something on something or other, bobbing for apples, guess the weight of something or how many pieces of something or other the gutted pumpkin could hold. There were some other games but for some reason I wanted to bob for apples. So I pulled Marco over to the tub and got on my knees in front of it. I went first, the water was ice cold and there were large chunks of ice floating around in the water. But I won. When I pulled my face out of the water I saw a flash of white as Marco halfheartedly took his turn I scanned the crowd for the white I had just seen, when I caught sight of them I followed them until I caught up. When I caught their shoulder, I saw that it wasn't Stella.

I drove myself and Marco, as well as anyone we tried to talk to crazy. When I saw a flash of red I followed it, only two people had such red hair. So hopefully it was Kaden. But no, it was Kidd. "Where is your sister?" I asked.

"Being fashionably late." He grumbled.

"An hour late is fashionable?" I asked.

He shrugged as if he really couldn't care less. But in a dead serious, threatening tone said, "Just keep your hands off of Kaden if you wish to keep your life." Of corse, the costume he was wearing was that of a serial killer, with lots of fake blood and everything.

"Yeah, no problem." Forget about him killing me. She'd find some way to kill me with a knife, no devil fruit abilities or sea stone.

"You've got to stop doing that." Marco said catching up to me yet again. "Why are- Who are you chasing around?" He asked me looking around.

"No one." forget it. They probably weren't coming. After all this kind of thing, crowds and dressing up wasn't Stella's idea of fun. Plus the noise level was louder then loud. There was not only a haunted soundtrack playing but there were occasional screeches and shouts, as well as the voices of everyone trying to be heard over one another. If Kaden were here, we'd know because she'd be on her third or fourth victim by now.

"Stop looking and I'm sure you'll find whoever."

I hadn't been looking. If I had been, I'd have stayed by the door waiting and watching everyone who walked through it. "Yeah."

"So who were you looking for anyway?" he asked me.

I shook my head. The logic of stop looking and you'll find whatever didn't work with people . . . I don't think. "Forget about it."

"If it's Stella, she'd over there in the far corner with Kaden looking far beyond uncomfortable." Marco said looking towards the back corner.

I punched him in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You didn't ask." He said with a grin before he scrubbed a hand up then down his face, saying, "Just go." I opened my mouth to argue but Marco stopped me. "Don't argue. Just tell her that I said hey." With that, he walked off.

I headed towards the corner; the girl in the bloody Mary looking dress with red hair was obviously Kaden. She had angel wings that were bloody and partially blackened. Kaden would never have white wings, angel or not. I couldn't tell if the other girl she was talking to was Stella or not. The dress she wore was beautiful, a dark purple and black Tinkerbelle looking thing with arm sleeves that had the same shape as the bottom of the dress, one was black and the other was purple. Her hair was long and white like Stella's but the edges were purple, all the way down to the tip. Black wings were on her back and black gladiator like sandals laced mid calf. Kaden looked at me, said something to the girl, who I was still debating wither or not she was Stella. She looked the direction Kaden had pointed and I noticed how not only did she have light catching glitter on the dress, but her skin was paler then Kidd's and it was coated with glitter too. Kaden said something else before walking off.

"Ace?" She asked snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping my had back up, looking around.

"You did it again."

"Oh. Hehe." I nervously laughed while scratching the back of my head. Oops.

"Are you ok? You look a little confused."

"No, I'm fine. It's just I didn't recognize you." Up close, I noticed that she was even wearing makeup. Her eyelids were a dark purple that matched her dress and she wore a light liquid eyeliner and mascara. A curl black curl came out from each eye and her lips were a deep purple too. "Which isn't a bad thing." I quickly said before Stella could get the wrong idea. "It's just - wow." Words were failing me! And I wanted to tell Stella, but it would sound corny.

Stella looked at the ground, muttered something then more loudly said, "Well the cape is a start. What are you?"

"A fiery demon, come to take you to hell." Again, with the fiery effects, only this time it was for Stella.

She laughed and like she did when she 'smiled too widely' covered her mouth. "Then I challenge thee, oh great fiery demon."

"Wait, what are you?" I asked making a time out sigh with my hands. "I mean you look like some kind of mix between Edward Cullen and Tinkerbelle."

She burst out laughing, doubling over this time, and it took her awhile for her to catch her breath again. "A fairy, a dark fairy. So who's power do you think will win oh fiery one from hell?"

"Me of corse." I said in an attempt of a demonic sounding voice.

"What is your reward for wining?"

I shrugged. "We'll figure it out later."

"Ok. Let me see you try to drag me down to hell." She challenged crossing her arms. So I grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the bleachers. Laughing she said, "You've got me."

"This really is hell." I muttered looking around to see the people making out behind the bleachers. I didn't want to see all of the couples making out! Nor did I want to See Luffy running for his life away from Hancock.

"Well you win."

I nodded. "Hey, you wanna go outside?"

She shrugged. "Sure." so that's what we did, rather quickly. It was cold out, but did Stella complain about it being too cold? No, she stood there freezing, trying to make conversation through clattering teeth. With a sigh, I wrapped the cape around her shoulders. "Th-Thanks. But won't you be cold too?" I lit my arm on fire to wordless prove a point. "Oh yeah." She paused then a few minutes later said "Soooo?"

"Soooo?" I asked back. She could come up with better things to talk about then I could. The last five minutes about demons and hell were evidence of that.

Before I knew it, Stella had wrapped her arms around my waist and was hugging me, her cheek against my chest. "Stay here, just like this." She mumbled coherently. I didn't have much of a choice and even if I did, I wouldn't move her.

Not even ten minutes had gone by before someone stepped out saying "It's much quieter out here." It was Tashigi followed by Smoker. Of corse, Stella didn't see them because her back was to them; her back was to the glass door. I doubted that she was even awake.

"I thought I told you to keep yourself off of my sister." Smoker growled at me.

"I can't help it if she can't stay off of me, officer." I sneered the last word. The costume card, random drawing had chosen wisely. He wore a cop uniform with the top open and an unlit cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"Shut up or go away. Stop trying to cause trouble." Stella grumbled, opening one eye to look at her brother.

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief. Honestly, I was as shocked as he was. But he recovered and said, "Let's see what three hundred dollars got you."

She peeled herself off me, and I did not welcome the sudden cold. "There are some strips of fabric in our room if you want to see all of the dress."

"You mean-" He stopped and muttered. "Of corse she would. Just don't put your lips on each other and we won't have any problems."

As long as I was near Stella, we'd have problems. "No problem officer. Have a good night." I said in a mocking tone, unable to help it. I waved and Stella resumed her place, her arms around me before I could pull her back to where she had been. He glared at me so I simply smiled back. If I were to put my lips on Stella, I wouldn't do it out here. I mean she'd freezing her ass off and her brother is watching me like some kind of bird of prey or a bomber jet, getting ready to bomb me.


	11. Contest

Kaden

I looked to see Ace, who stood there looking slightly confused. So I pointed and said, "There's your prince charming, Ace." Actually, I couldn't tell what he was supposed to be; maybe it was a devil of sorts?

"Where?" She asked snapping to attention and looking towards the way I had pointed, sweeping the crowd with her eyes.

Again, I pointed and said, "Have fun. I'm assuming I'll be seeing you in our dorm tonight right?" She nodded, no longer paying much attention to me. "See ya." with that I walked off, only to spot law in the middle of the crowd, in the laziest looking 'costume' ever. He had a T-shirt and he had taken a knife to it and ripped holes in it (maybe he had Bepo help him too). Wither way, the thing was falling apart and showing too much skin of his chest and torso. Scribbled across it was the word wrath. Other then that he was wearing the same pants, shoes and hat he usually wore.

"I didn't think I'd live to see the day when the Kaden blushed." Law said with a slight sarcastic undertone in his voice, which snapped me out of my thoughts and luckily staring through his shirt.

"I wasn't blushing." I snapped instantly. That shirt was simply showing too much skin . . . and muscle! Those stupid tears and rips! "So why does your shirt say wrath, when it should obviously say sloth?" I questioned Law to get the subject off me. I think he got to choose any of the seven that he wanted. He wasn't gluttonous- no, that was the D brothers. He wasn't envious- ha-ha, nope, that was Boa Hancock or Nami. Law wasn't greedy- no, never mind. When a boy make three hundred fifty dollars a week from tutoring, that' greed. Law didn't lust after anything- at least not that I know of. And law had his pride, just like every other male.

"Wrath was more fun." Law said with a smile, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"My bad." I muttered, watching as Ace led Stella behind the bleachers only to run out, then outside. "Having fun?" I asked him, not really caring.

"Not really. You aren't either are you?" He answered then returned the question.

"Then why are you here?" I instantly fired at him.

Shrugging he said, "I'm waiting for the contest results."

"Yeah?" It was hard to believe. "You actually want to know?"

"No. But they let no one leave until their announced and the contest is over with."

I didn't think so. I mean Law caring about a stupid contest and its results, what a shocker. But he didn't want to, so it wasn't a shocker at all. "Of corse." I guess I couldn't blame him. Contests were just popularity votes.

"You should go save Stella from Ace. And Smoker's out there with them."

"Don't move Law. I'll be right back." Seriously, I didn't care about Stella and Ace, but when you toss Smoker into the blend things were gong to get real bad real fast.

Law

It wasn't as if I had anywhere to be, so I stayed, like a dog or something, waiting for Kaden to return.

I had been . . . Looking forward to seeing what Kaden would do, how she'd twist something to fit her. It was funny how similar her and Kidd's costumes were. They began announcing the teachers contest winners and finished before Kaden got back.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing besides the teachers." I looked at Ace and Stella. Ace had lost a cape and Stella had gained one. The only thing keeping them here was Kaden who was anchoring Stella down.

Sorry it's kind of short. But here is a list of characters and what they are, including some teachers and lots of characters never mentioned in the story. Oh and the contests and the winners.

Students Teachers

Kaden- Angel Whitebeard- Zuse

Stella- Dark Fairy Shanks- Zombie

Kidd- Serial killer Robin- Siren

Smoker- Military officer Iva- Star (literal or super)

Law- Wrath Mihawk- Himself (refuses to do anything)

Ace- Demon Garp- Dog

Luffy- Pirate King Rayleigh- Wizard

Zoro- Samurai Franky- Model

Sanji- Waiter Brook- Mad scientist

Koza- Vampire

Vivi- Witch

Bepo- Ice king

Marco- Tweety bird

Chopper- Artist

Conis- Mermaid

Tashigi- dancer

Nami- Cat burglar

Noijko (Nami's sister) - Princess

Sabo- Mad hatter

Penguin- Artic animal

Sachi- Super hero

Koby- Jerry

Helemppo- Tom

Contest winners

Best- Kaden

Laziest- Marco or Law

Most creative- Koby and Helemppo

Ooc- Stella

In character- Kidd

Most ironic- Bepo

Ugliest- ?

Obviously last minute- Ace or Law

Weirdest- Tashigi

Most work to make- Stella or Kaden

Most twisted- Kaden

Best pair- Koza and Vivi

Scariest- Kidd and Kaden

Crazy- Sabo

Cutest- Chopper

Deadliest- Zoro

Couple sent from hell- Kidd and Kaden

Teachers contest winner

Scariest: Franky

In character: Franky

Best fitting: Whitebeard

Deadliest: Robin (mostly male votes)

Most boring: Mihawk

Craziest: Brook

Ooc: Shanks

Funniest: Garp

Ha-ha, well that's it for this chap.


	12. Presents and Hell

"Do you know what today is?" Kaden asked me after telling Stella and Ace to run along. To Stella she was kind, to Ace, not so much.

"Halloween. October 31st."

She laughed. "Right. I don't know why I expected you to know. Sorry for-"

"Hey Kaden." Kidd called walking towards us with a box. "I'd like to count the dress as your present, but I had already bought this for you." He said before hugging her and adding "Have a good one."

She took a glance over her shoulder at me and said "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

But before she could go I caught her wrist, stopping her.

Kaden

It was depressing when your birthday was forever overshadowed by a major holiday, Halloween as mine was called. But I still loved Halloween.

"What do you want?!" I shouted, going to hit him with the hand that held the present from Kidd. But he caught my wrist, quite effortlessly I might add. He didn't even flinch or look surprised, or even bother acting.

He didn't say anything, only pressed his lips to mine. Not in a lovey-dovey, you have time to pull away if you want kind of way. But not in the act, not think peck on the lips that I had given him before wither. If I had wanted to push him away, I could have. I squeezed my eyes shut. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be dong this. It's wrong. It's not right; my thoughts screamed and echoed the same thing over and over. But when I tried to pull away he wrapped his free hand around my waist and pulled me that much closer and . . . Well . . . Changed the kiss from American to French, those thoughts froze for a moment. Before they started back up and began wreathing before finally just giving up. And as I did so I thought, I shouldn't be doing this, but I am. This is sooo wrong, but I'm enjoying every last second of it. But all too soon Law pulled away, smirked - just because he could and said "Nothing much. " As if that was nothing! As if that wasn't my first kiss- because that one in the hall of the boy's dorm didn't count, not when it was compared with that. It was as if he didn't care, as if it were nothing to him!

I walked to the girl's dorm, both seething and surprised. I touched my lips as I opened the door before dropping my hand to my side as I sat crisscrossed in the middle of my bed and opened the pretty white box with a single red ribbon tied into such a beautiful bow that I wondered if Kidd had scared some girl into doing it for him. If not, we had just discovered a shocking hidden talent of his. I pinched one end of the ribbon and slowly pulled, watching as it slowly unraveled. Before I pulled off the boxes lid to reveal the cross necklace I picked up a note in his handwriting, which read

Flip out the blade. 3 Kidd

There was a blade?! I wondered excitedly, turning it so that I had a side view. And sure enough there was a blade in it. I flipped it out and examined it before putting it on. It lay nicely in the middle of my chest, the gold 'K' charm of the solid black band of my choker hanging between the band of the chocker and the sliver chain of the new necklace. Kidd must love giving me necklaces for holidays because this was the second necklace from him. But I loved it; it was sharp, pointy and deadly.

The door opened "Oh hey, you're here." Stella said pleasantly surprised. "This is for you. I went through hell to get it."

"What is it?" I asked suddenly alert. Stella went through hell to get me something?! She same towards me with a black bundle in her arms. It wasn't alive, so it wasn't a puppy or a kitten. So what was it?!

She shrugged and tossed it to me. "Your birthday present from me to you."

I caught it. "So what kind of hell did you have to go through?" I really wanted to know. I wanted to know so badly that I was dieing to find out.

"First of all I went to the boy's dorm, after curfew, which is eleven-"

"What time did you go?" Was Stella being a bad girl? And when had this after curfew sneaking out occurred?

"Eleven thirty-"

She began but I smacked her. "Stupid! You go when their all asleep around one or so. Not just after curfew!" God, how many guys were actually in their rooms, let alone lights out?

"Sorry." She managed.

I sighed. "Continue." This story was about to jump straight off a cliff. Forget about going down hill, this was a straight vertical downfall.

Stella shuttered, "It's disgustingly smelly and messy in there. I mean there were moldy pizzas on overturned tables, and boxers- frieken boxers in their commons! Anyway I made it up to Law's room after running into both Smokers, who-"

I burst out laughing; trying to imagine how Stella would manage to escape her brother, let alone what the hell she was doing sneaking into the boy's dorms after curfew. "How did you get past him?" I had to know every little juicy detail.

"Kidd sortta helped me then approved of my reasons." She quietly chuckled. "As for Smoker, I had to get something for you out of Kidd's room."

I gasped with fake surprise "You mean you lied to your brother and to Kidd? What did you say?" Oh my god, this was really bad for Stella.

She chuckled before shaking her head saying "just tell me if you like it or not."

Somehow I instantly knew that she meant her gift. So I held it up to see a pattern less yellow middle with black sleeves and a black hood. I then turned it around so that the front faced me. It was one of Law's hoodies! I screeched and threw myself at Stella from my place on my bed and hugged her tightly. And I thought Kidd's present was to me was awesome.

Stella

I pat her soft red hair "I'm glad you like." Honestly, I had gone straight to hell to get it. And I did not return on returning!

Flashback of how she got it

I rolled over, Kaden had gone straight to bed for some reason tonight. I suppose she could just be tired. I didn't dwell on that as I got up, slid on my sandals, grabbed my key and slipped out of the door and then the dorms. I got out and all the way to the boys dorms. When I reached the locked front door I knelt down in front of it and pulled out one of the needles Smoker had given me and the skills Kaden had taught me, picked open the lock of the boys dorm, keeping my head down and the hoodie up as I did so.

I walked in, this horrible stench slammed into my nostrils. It was the scent of sweat, mold and . . . Boys. The furniture was crooked if it was even upright. Half of the tables were over turned and on one of them was a slice of moldy pizza. On one of the over stuffed recliners lounged a pair of boxers. The spaces around the trashcans were littered with missed shots that had failed to make its mark. I gagged and with the help of the light outside practically ran to the staircase. I was going up on the second landing when I ran into a shirtless, muscular person, the collision knocked my hood back and my hair tumbled down, but didn't stop me. No what stopped me was the person grabbing me by the crook of my arm.

"Let me go." I growled whirling on the person, almost ready to fight. But stopped dead, any threats that were on the tip of my tongue died instantly only to breathe out the words "Oh shit."

His face was not happy and he wasn't afraid to let me know. "You have two seconds to start explaining."

"I-I'm here to get something from Kidd for Kaden."

"Why not wait until the morning? Who are you really here to rendezvous with?" He asked, not buying my story.

"Kidd. I told you, I have to get something from him. And it's only thirty minutes after curfew. We just forgot till now."

"What are you getting-?"

"I stole back a shirt of mine from Kaden. She wants it back right?" Someone asked walking up the stairs, coming in at the perfect timing. I looked to see red hair that looked like dark flames. Kidd!

Smoker looked between us and let me go, pulling the hood back over my head and hissing "Hurry up and get out of here." The opened the door to the landing and went into the second level but not before saying "Make sure she get's what she needs and makes no extra stops in any other guys rooms." The door shut before I could protest. That wasn't fair.

I rubbed where he had tightly grabbed my arm. Kidd looked at me. "I just saved your ass. Why are you here anyway? Hell, how did you even get in? I'd expect this from Kaden; she'd sneak in here just for the sake of thrills. But you, what do you want?" He asked me.

"Law's hoodie. Where is his room?" I answered only to return a question. I had obviously planned this thing real well.

"Why would you-"

"Kaden secretly loved that hoodie and his smile- but I can't give her Law's smile for her birthday."

"How'd you get in? Don't tell me you picked the lock."

"A-actually-"

"You did?!" Kidd almost fell over laughing. "Wow." As if he couldn't believe that I had picked a lock to get into a locked building. Wow, now that I think about it, that sounds bad.

"Can you help me find Law's room?" I asked starting to get annoyed. I may have more of tolerance of noise then Smoker, but an obnoxious person is an obnoxious person, end of story.

"Yeah sure. You'll need it."

I went up the stairs at that. "Never mind. I'll do it myself."

I passed the third levels landing and headed to the fourths only to be yanked through the door. "You can't do it yourself. Ace's room is up on that floor. Law's is on this one." Kidd explained, dragging me by the back of my sweat jacket. He stopped at a door, did something to the lock, opened the door and shoved me in saying "Make it fast or die."

I opened the door of a closet that I was praying was his, grabbed something off of a hanger and then closed the door before running out, only to be stopped at the door by the sound of Law's voice. "That's your reward for actually making it up to my room and into my closet. Enjoy the hoodie."

When he said that I ran out of the room saying "Thanks Kidd." as I passed Kidd. Oh my god, he knew that I had gotten a hoodie. I shoved it into my backpack when I got back to my room, so that I could hide it from Kaden in there until tomorrow. I had known what I wanted to get for Kaden for two weeks, bit it took me this long to decide how'd I do it, and to get the courage to do so. I undressed, slid into bed with a relieved sigh.

I had done it.

End of how she did it

"I can't believe you not only lied and stole for me, but you also broke into the boys dorm an then Law's room!" Kaden exclaimed squeezing me tightly.

"Don't remind me." Really, I felt horrible, but asking Law for the damn thing would have gotten me nowhere.

"But you're breaking free of what Smoker thinks you are. By the way, tell me about when you were a kid, please." Kaden begged. She must really want to know if she was asking now of all times.

"Maybe tomorrow." I tried to procrastinate. "I'm tired." I attempted, going to the bathroom to wash the makeup off of my face then wash the annoying purple dye out of my hair- which would take a few washes.

"Promise you'll tell me then." Kaden said from inside the room as she took off the wings and then the dress we had worked so hard on only for her to wear it for one night. Though the same could be said about my costume.

"Maybe."

"Is it hard to talk about?" I was asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"No, not hard. But. . ." I sighed heavily. "Tell me about you and Kidd." Having him as a brother couldn't be easy, or very much fun.

"Only after you tell me what I want to know. I mean I asked first."

I sighed yet again. "I'll tell you in the morning." I didn't understand why Kaden was so interested in our relationship or past so suddenly.

All night I tossed and turned each dream a memory of the past. Some were good, some weren't. Some were of Smoker and I others were of our parents. I woke up a few times my pillow wet.


	13. The past

I'm also going on a vacation for about ten days.

This was in a way requested, so I figured I'd have a chapter about it.

Kaden

As close as Kidd and I were now, we hadn't always been like this. True he may have always been protective but until about seventh grade, he wanted nothing to do with me. I rubbed my arm, glad that the accident had happened. But only now could I be happy about it.

When Stella woke up she looked tired, as if she hadn't gotten much sleep either. She rubbed her eyes and sat up "I suppose I'm ready." She paused "But if I start crying I'm just letting you know now, I'm fine."

"Ok. But I'm still going to comfort you." It's not all right to not do so, even if she were 'just' fine. Stella may have been a goody-goody two shoes but she wasn't a wining baby.

"Ok, so uh where to start?" She thought for few seconds and then said, "When we were kids, we were really close. I always followed him and did everything he did, and Smoker let me. He enjoyed being the leader and having fun with his little sister. . . .Or at least I think he did." Stella mused that thought for a few seconds before shaking her head and continuing, "Anyway when he was in eight grade and I was in seventh, our parents lost control of their acceleration, the break was shot. So they ended up crashing after calling us on their way from work to get us. Upon collision they died."

I got up from my place in my bed, moved to sit next to Stella, and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm sorry." I muttered, about to say that she could stop, but before I could she continued.

"We got government funds and were allowed to live by ourselves, with weekly check ups to see how we were faring. W0-we started growing apart after that phone call and crash. He started seeing himself as the adult, the one who took care of the innocent child. Me, his younger sister and best friend- or so I thought. Had become a chore, a burden, the reason he went from a child to an adult. After that, I tried to make it easier for him. So I got good grades, stayed out of trouble and of corse his way. But we didn't return to the way things had been." She suddenly laughed. "Sorry to bother you so much Kaden. You're not a councilor."

I hugged Stella. "No, but at times. The role of a best friend is to listen and give advice and even occasionally be the councilor or therapist, the person or book you consult when you're lost or troubled." She sat there rigidly. "Is that why you never hug or touch people?"

She nodded. "Yeah, in a nut shell. I used to hug everyone every time I saw them. But when me and Smoker grew apart, all contact disappeared. And well he scared most people if they touched me. You know the house grew quiet, dead silent most of the time." She paused then asked. "Enough about my depressing past, what about you and Kidd."

I laughed. I guess I had promised. So I turned towards her, crossed my legs and facing Stella began. "My story is quite the opposite of yours. Our mom was never around, so it was me, dad and Kidd. Well he was a troublemaker from birth, and I was the girl of the family. So he teased and terrorized, and I retaliated and did it back to be even. We were never close despite this war of ours. No matter how hard dad tried, an he tried hard to get us to be civilized and to things together." I ran a hand back through my hair before drawing my knees up to my chin and resting it on them. "One fated day our dad left us home alone. I mean we were thirteen and fourteen, well capable of being home alone for an hour or so. So anyway, some idiot ran into the store firing random shots at random strangers." Stella gasped the word no. I shook my head' yes'. "And one of those shots made it through his head and he failed to be killed by that and the guy who did it knew, so he shot him twice more after that, which was over kill if you want to kill a person. After the funeral, well we somehow grew close. It was a hard time for me and Kidd knew it."

Flashback

I stood next to the casket, my head bowed so that no one could see my tears. I would find and kill whoever had done this to dad!

A hand rubbed my back and a voice that I swear was Kidd's muttered, "I'll take care of you."

I shrugged his hand off of me and shouted, "When have you ever? You're the worse kind of brother! Done say things you don't mean!" I ran from the cemetery all the way home and locked myself in my bedroom before destroying it, leaving holes in the wall, cracks in my mirror, my dresser splintered and of corse I was bleeding and hurt. I ended up beating my door down only to see Kidd standing there on the other side, facing me. "Go away!" I shouted at him, grabbing the first thing my hand touched- my I-pod.

I hurled it at him, but thanks to his devil fruit power he slowed it down and caught in saying "You love your I-pod, don't use it as a weapon."

"I hate you! Why couldn't your scarlet blood stain your crimson hair and pale skin!? Why dad and not you?!" Tears blurred my vision, but I didn't know if I was still crying for dad, out of anger or for hate for Kidd.

"I lost dad too! You're not the only victim here!" he shouted at me, his anger breaking loose from his hold over it.

"Do it, kill me like you've threatened so many times before!"

"I'm not going to kill my little sister."

"Then I'll do it myself." I shouted grabbing a shard of the mirror off of the floor and holding it to my heart. I began pressing it to my skin, only to hear the words,

"Dammit, no you won't!" Before I was tackled to the floor, broken this and that things that were on my floor digging into my skin, but the pain was welcome, it meant that I could still feel something. A hand came flying towards my face, backhanded me, grabbed my shirt and shook me roughly "Dammit Kaden, snap out of it! I lost dad and I'm not about to lose you too. Do you understand me?"

"You've never been there for me before." I said with calm that frightened me because I was feeling anything but calm at the moment.

"Things have changed Kaden, understand that."

"One chance. I'll give you once chance for you to show me what kind of loving brother you can me." I didn't think he could do it. But in a round about way, he did.

End of her flashback

When I looked at Stella, she too was lost in her memories.

I touched my cheek as if Kidd had just slapped me like he had on the day of the funeral. Then I fingered the necklaces I had from him. That was the difference between then and how, well that and three years.

Stella

I sat there, remembering all the stony dinners, stiff conversations and endless trying to make Smoker happy or proud. Last year I had given up, without his knowledge.

Flashback

I sat there facing Smoker now had prepared dinner; he would not let me close to the stove or oven or food to cook.

"How was your day?" He asked looking up at me from his plate of food.

I shrugged. "Good." It was a normal day, noting worth repotting to Smoker.

"Your grades?" He asked.

"The same."

"That's good. Anything else?"

I shook my head and the conversation stopped at that, as it did every other night. Smoker stood, took his dishes to the sink then went to his room. I finished eating, did the dishes, put the leftovers up before going to my room to do my homework then to surf the internet. Afterwards I went to his room and asked, "Why are you no fun anymore?" I used to thin he was all I was ever going to need, that I wouldn't need a best friend because I'd always tell smoker everything, that he'd always listen and be there for me, that we'd stay closer then close. But I had obviously thought wrong.

Smoker shrugged as if he could not care less. "Things changed."

"But that doesn't mean that you had to." I tried, feeling tears prick at my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall, not here, not now. Maybe in my room, alone I might. "Can we play a game?"

"You can, I have schoolwork to do."

"Good night." I muttered walking away. Another failed attempt.

End

I quickly pulled myself out of my head and stood before finding something to wear. "I'm going to walk around." Today was Saturday, and we were allowed to leave campus and go into town.

"Ok, I'm going to either mess with Law or hang with Kidd."

"Okay, see ya around." She said getting herself dressed as well.


	14. Conversations

I am not going to do a Christmas, Thanksgiving, or New Year's chapters, it was just Halloween, and I am too lazy. Sorry, for you who wanted it. . . In addition, I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a week. . . . I was on a vacation, a road trip that took two days each way. So this chapter will be extra long for those who waited (patient or not so patiently)

Kaden

Life returned to normal, Halloween and my birthday both gone. It was depressing, most holidays were. You have this huge build up, one day of fun then it's over, nothing but a memory. Everyone's mind moved on not a day later.

"So that's why she stole a hoodie and broke a few rules.," law said as I walked into his room.

I hugged the hoodie, which was on my body, and turned my shoulders side to side. "Yeah, I love it." The sleeves reached past my fingertips and when the hood was over my head, came to just above my eyes and it reached my pants line, covering my stomach, which I wasn't used to. My tank tops revealed about three or so inches of my stomach.

"And why is that?" He asked.

I snapped out of my moment of happiness and said, " Don't get me wrong, I only love it because Stella worked so hard to get it for my birthday, the one you forgot." I growled at him. It was still a sore spot for me, even though weeks had passed since that night.

"Why are you here?"

"Take a guess." I said, wanting to see what he'd pull out of his ass.

"To bother me more then Kidd already does, have a civilized conversation or-"

"Or want to know if you'll aid me in something." I interrupted, not enjoying where he was going with his response.

"Really?" He leaned back, this sinister expression on his face. It was a wonder that I was still alive for god's sake.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm only asking for an enemies help because I need it." Smoker wouldn't help me, not with what I was plotting and scheming. Kidd would be too rough and rowdy, and possibly kill them. I didn't want to hurt anyone for Christ sake! And I didn't have any other friends. I mean Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were three idiots who simply weren't afraid of me, but they were more acquaintances then anything.

"So that's your opinion of me huh?" He asked. "I thought it might be a bit better then that after all, you come to see me often enough."

"Well you thought wrong." And that's not my opinion of you." I had a few opinions of him. I mean he was Law. There were things I loved about him, there were things I hated and there were things that were in the middle, like a vin-diagram.

"Then I'd like to hear your opinion."

"Tell me your opinion of me first." I challenged. Did I really want to hear this? Really, let's be honest, I was asking Law his honest to god opinion of me, Kidd's sister. I almost didn't want to hear it. Almost, but not quite.

"You're an annoying brat who-"

"Forget I said anything."

Law

I hadn't finished, but apparently, Kaden didn't want to hear the rest.

"Now about that opinion of yours."

"I hate you! I despise you and your damn guts more then Kidd!" That was quite a lot of hate. But from someone who hated me with passion, Kaden sure came to see me an awful lot. "But I like you. . . A lot more then I'm willing to actually tell you." Kaden growled and then said, "You're not my only friend-"

"So you consider me an enemy, as Kidd does? I thought you were better then that." I taunted her, unable to help it.

"No. You're not my friend, but you're not my enemy either." Kaden growled and then shouted, "You make it so hard for me to like you, that smirk, that attitude, that aura! But somehow you make it even harder for me to hate you!"

She said it as if it were supposed to make any since. But Kaden must be confused, either that or I wasn't hearing right. Though I'm sure, it was that first one. "Back to the help you're seeking."

"Oh yes, that. I'm getting sick of how much time Stella and Ace are spending together-"

"I didn't take you as the jealous type." I interrupted Kaden. Jealous of her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Don't insult me! I'm simply sick and tired of them 'just being friends'."

I shrugged "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Help me force them together." Kaden said as we were talking about something more casual like the weather or schoolwork or our day.

But I laughed at her. "If they're not together by Valentines Day, I'll help you."

"But I thought you wanted to mess with Smoker." She looked a bit confused.

I shrugged "Eh, I've moved on."

"To who?"

"Does it matter?" it shouldn't as long as I wasn't hurting her.

"Yes, or corse it does!"

I beckoned for her to come closer and when she was within reach I pulled her ear down to my lips and whispered, very clearly, just to see her reaction, which was going to be great, said "Kidd and," I paused for a dramatic sort of effect, " you."

Instead of jumping away as I had expected her to, Kaden punched me in the face, as she seemed to like to do, and growled, "I don't care about me, I mess with you almost daily. But don't lest any of your fun and games harm my brother. And if your evil sights even turn towards Stella, there will be hell to pay!"

I smiled, knowing that would piss her off even further. "But that would ruin the fun."

"God dammit, no it won't! Harass, harm and or injure other people. I don't care as long as it's not one of the few people that I care for."

"Cute." I sneered. There was something about Kaden when she was mad. Her emotions were on display, not their usual cool and guarded, it was fun to watch. I didn't know what exactly it was, nor did I care to find out for sure, but sometimes she made it incredibly tantalizingly easy to shove her off the edge.

"Then we have an understanding?"

And then there was her logic, and calm belts. "I suppose." I grabbed her wrists and pulled them off me. "Do you mind letting go of me?"

"Oh." She released the handfuls of my hoodie that she had. Then suddenly asked, "Do you wear anything under that ?"

"No." I should have given her some cryptic answer, but again I wanted to see her reaction to a straight answer. Most of the things I said to Kaden were to see her reactions.

"Not even a- you do know you're supposed to wear a shirt under those things, right?"

I shrugged then reached for the cross that hung around her neck, examining it I said, "I didn't know you had a religion." It was silver with a cool black design on it. On each side was a ruby or some kind of red stone, set within a curl of the black design.

"I'm not-" As she began that, I flipped out the little 'hidden' blade before Kaden snatched it from my hand, cutting herself in the process. "It was another gift for my birthday, from Kidd. And I'd enjoy it if you didn't try to kill me with my own necklace."

"If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't bother with that thing." I informed Kaden, though I was sure she already knew.

"Right, you'd just use your devil fruit powers." She examined her hand before clenching it into a tight fist, saying, "I'm going to get some medical attention."

"That's not necessary." Why waste time when I could fix it?

"I'm bleeding. My hand is bleeding far heavier then it should be!" Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom because that's where the first aid kit was. Kaden was accident-prone at times, and this was one of those times. I wondered how Kidd didn't go crazy worrying about her. I pulled out the alcohol, gauze and cotton balls. "No way! That's going to hurt me, not make me better."

"No. It cleans wounds." I corrected her.

She uncurled her fingers and grumbled "Fine."

I cleaned it, put the bandage on her and said, "You can go, unless you had anything else you wanted to discuss."

"No, nothing. I shall see you Monday." With that, Kaden walked out. Well that was a slight improvement, no door slamming. Usually the door was slammed shut as she stomped out and yelled at me, beyond pissed off at me. Then Kidd would charge in here not even ten minutes later.

Kaden

Sometimes I wonder what my attraction to Law is. And at other times, I know exactly what it is. He had this way about him that pissed me off by just looking at him, and his face. But it never started to go downhill until after he opened his mouth, with his sarcasm and constant need for entertainment. But then there were times, like when he bandaged my hand, that he didn't seem so bad. I sighed, unable to believe that I had said those things about hate and like and all of that to his face.

"Hey, wanna go- what happened to your hand?" Stella began to ask her question before getting distracted as she began examining my hand.

"Nothing." I muttered, rather embarrassed.

"Did you get medical assistance?" I nodded, not about to say 'yeah, because of Law I got hurt, so Law felt guilty and helped me out. "Good. So do you want to go eat someplace in town?"

I nodded "Yeah. Let's escape for awhile." Sometimes this school was more of a prison then a school.

"With pleasure." Stella said with a smile. Weekends we were allowed to go off campus and to town, so they were our only saving grace. We ate and talked then went to a park and played like kids, looking like idiots. But sometimes Stella's innocent simple ideas of fun were actually fun and not lame, unlike most of the time. We had a good time so that was all that counted in the end.

A few more weeks came and went, the day we call Thanksgiving hurdled past us like a NASCAR at top speed, which was fine by me.

"Hey!" I shouted at Smoker who was yelling at Stella, who was trying to answer him as flustered as she seemed to be. "Cool it down. What did she do?" I asked Smoker first, not Stella because I'd console her first.

"She slept with-"

"No I didn't. Why can't you believe me?!" Stella desperately shouted back at him. She looked on the verge of tears, though if they were mad, sad or frustrated tears I didn't know.

"Because not only have I witnessed him walking out of the girl's dorm several times, there are witnesses who have seen him walking out of or sneaking into your room almost every night. And when I confront you about it, you get all flustered and red. What else am I supposed to think?" Forget me, or the fact that I was between them now.

"That's news to me." I butted it. Well Ace leaving or sneaking into our room, not at all something new. The sleeping with is what was news to me. I mean you'd think that I'd hear them every night. Plus Stella is too much of a good girl to sleep with anyone.

Smoker glared at me and then sneered "Of corse you'd cover for her. After all you're such good friends."

"You'd think that I'd hear her screams of pleasure. It's not like I'm only feet away from her."

Stella punched me in the arm, looking surprised that I had actually said that to her brother. "Not helping." she hissed at me.

"You'd think." He growled at me then turned back to Stella. "I though our parents and I raised you better then that."

"And I though you trusted me more then that!" Stella shouted and ran off. She wasn't going to our room or even the girl's dorms.

I watched her leave then turned on Smoker "You fail as a big brother, you know that. She's always trying to make you proud of her hell, she wants to have to stop hiding her true self from you. But she never will because of things like this."

"I blame you for this." He suddenly said, obviously not hearing what I had just said to him.

I held my arms up in surrender "Go ahead, blame me. Hit me while you're at hit if you want. But be warned that in doing so will burn every remaining bridge between Stella and you that are still standing."

Ace

I came into my room for something, but now that I was here, I couldn't remember what it was. So I turned back around to exit my room, had my hand on the knob, with it turned, about to pull in, only to have it fly open, and in flew a white streak. The white streak, known as Stella flung herself across my bed, face down. My first reaction was to rush outside and murder somebody. But my second was to see what was wrong. So I went and sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed her back, trying to control my voice to keep the anger at whoever out of it as I asked "What's wrong?" I had never seen Stella cry so hard. Actually, I had never seen her cry.

When she didn't answer me, I pulled her into my arms, still rubbing her back. Well words wouldn't work right now anyway, we just sat there like that for a while. Stella's shoulders began shaking, but it was different then before. "Are you laughing or crying?" I asked pulling away to look at her face.

She wiped her eyes with one hand and covered her mouth with the other as she laughed and said "Both."

"What's so funny?" I wanted to know what had made her go from crying to laughing so quickly.

"Y-you were s-sizzling." her smile wavered and quivered on her lips. "M-m-my tears sounded l-like water on a-a burner."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Stella. Of corse. "So are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" She shook her head, no. "What about who did it?" Again, she shook her head. "Should I just shut up?" This time she nodded before lying down and putting her head on my lap. This was killing me. I wanted to go murder whoever had made Stella cry. Where had Kaden been when this had happened?

When I hung my head, she said "You don't have to do anything. This is enough. And if it will help you it a bit, it's noting more then a slight trust issue."

That instantly narrowed it down to wither Kaden or Smoker. Both were protective, she trusted both of them, and I think they both returned their trust. "About what?"

"Someone started a rumor that we- we were-" Stella's face turned brighter then Kaden or Kidd's hair, as she rolled of my lap and looked anywhere but at me. "That you and I- that we- we are sleeping together."

"In that way?" I tried to verify. Because we did sleep together, but it's because we fell asleep talking or listening to music because we didn't hang out enough during the day. She nodded, well that knocked out Kaden. So it was Smoker. Unbelievable! Yet beyond expected at the same time.

"It's just a rumor." I tried to comfort her.

But Stella shook her head "It's more, because Smoker believes that it's true."

That's it!

Kaden

That's it! I wasn't going to play nice! I was going to more then murder somebody. Dammit, I was out for blood. It was dangerous for me to get this way and people could sense it because it was as if a bubble had formed around me and in truth on had, an angry aura that no one wanted to be near. I slowly narrowed it down to one person. I caught a random by passer and asked them where they had heard the rumor and more or less went to the person and traced it back to it's roots. Of corse, I made it all the way back to Nami, who refused to tell me.

I kicked the back of her knees as she waked away, which made her crumple as easily as a house of cards. I grabbed a tight fistful of her orange hair and pulled up so that she was lookin up at me from her place on the floor. "I'm not in a good mood, and I'd prefer to keep murder off of my record." I growled at her, flipping out the knife of the cross. Why was Nami so hard? Who was she protecting? She caved almost instantly as if she though I'd actually use the tiny little blade on her.

Well it turns out that someone else had told her and she had exploded it to the point of the whole school knowing. "This is the most I will do to you for now." I grumbled shoving her head away from me, but ended up accidentally cutting her face with the cross as I did so. I stopped before I reached the doors, took off the hoodie and tied it around my waist. No need to stain it with blood. Suddenly I turned around and asked Nami "Hey Nami darling, isn't he suspended? Or was it expelled?"

"Suspended." She rushed an confirmation before turning and running down the hall away from me at top speed.

Now for the most boring part, finding my victim.


	15. Louder Then Words

And fortunately for me he was loitering around near the gate. So much for suspended I thought. I stalked towards him, carefully planning my attacks. But when I was close enough all that careful planning slammed to a stop and flew out the window. I went up to him, kicked him in every man's weakness, grabbed him by his big ugly ears and slammed his ugly face down into my knee and shouted "Why'd you do it?!" he straightened a bit, now disoriented and obviously that pea sized brain of his was confused. I did a round house kick to his face, hopefully knocking a tooth or so out. He raised his hands to block his face before I kicked him in the chest and tackled him to the ground where I sat on top of him, repeatedly letting my fist fly into his face. At one point, I don't know which, I grabbed the cross necklace, ripped it off my neck, breaking the chain and flipped out the knife. I wanted to hurt him and back, though I wouldn't kill him, oh-ho no, death would be too good for him, way too good for him Plus murder is illegal. He began using his devil fruit power of darkness or whatever it actually was and rolled us over so that he was on top, so that he had the upper hand and began retaliating as I brandished that sharp cross necklace, trying to protect myself. This predictive was a hell of a lot better when Law was on top of me instead of this hideous fat buffoon! Laws face was a hell of a lot better to look at.

Behind him flames roared up, making not only the gathering crowd gasp, but making me glad that he was on top, because he felt the heat and got burned or so I hoped. I looked left then right to get a glimpse of the surroundings that I had forgotten about. Stella was there among the inner circle, standing there, her fist clutched to her chest, looking both mesmerized and scared at the same time. I looked up at Blackbeard and smiled, even as his fist came in contact with my face. "You chose the wrong girl to spread rumors about" I chuckled once again and added "You also choose the wrong girl to punch."

He stood and turned his attention turned towards Ace, who was on fire and pissed off. I took the opportunity to jump on his exposed back. I was having so much fun, despite the face that I was in pain. So much pain, it might not show now, but it sure would later.

Stella

I watched as darkness and fire writhed around as well as three people as they wrestled and fought. I watched unable to imagine turning away or closing my eyes. I found my hand in my pocket, fingering the knife which I carried everywhere in case something happened.

Suddenly Ace was flung away from the other two in mid attack. When I realized what it was I screamed, "Smoker no!" They were across the rather large clearing, with Blackbeard and Kaden between us. There was no way I could run to the other side, not through or around the circle, not with all of the flailing about, fire, darkness and now smoke!

I pulled out the knife, looked at it, then Kaden. I was so going to regret this.

Smoker

I headed towards the crowd that had formed and pushed my way through to see Ace, Blackbeard and Kaden. Stella wasn't safe, but she wasn't fighting either.

I attacked Ace, he didn't know what hit him, but with the next blow he would. What he was going to my little sister was unacceptable! And dammit he was going to pay for it. The only reason Stella told me that they weren't sleeping together was to protect both herself and him. And Kaden was never trustworthy to begin with.

After several minutes someone threw themselves between Ace and I, holding a knife between me and them. I recognized the knife before I recognized Stella. I looked down at the sea stone whose tip was skimming the middle of my chest. She actually looked dangerous. What had happened to my sweet, naive, and rather innocent little sister?

"Step away from Ace." She growled at me.

"You don't intend to use that on me." I told her. Actually I wasn't too sure, not with that look of preset determination.

"Only if you make me. I don't want to, but I'm rather appalled and pissed off at you at the moment."

"Move." I grumbled, pushing her aside. She had no place in this fight, and she wasn't going to stop it either. As she stumbled to the side the knife ended up cutting my arm. It was deep too, but nothing to be too concerned with.

"Don't push Stella!" Ace shouted at me, moving to help her.

I stopped him from doing so and growled "Then don't sleep with Stella and don't get her pregnant while you're at it." Before I could do anything Stella pushed me, though it had little effect, and resumed her position in front of Ace, looking as if she belonged there.

"I cannot believe you'd believe rumors, most likely spread by that guy," she jerked her thumb in the direction of Blackbeard. ", over me. Kaden's right, you really don't know me."

"Of corse I know you, you're my-"

Stella turned her back to me, grabbed Ace's wrist and pulled him away only after saying "I'm sorry." She looked back at me and said "It's clear that you don't trust me. I don't know what I did to betray yours, but I know what you did to betray mine." She turned her attention back towards Ace. "If you want you can go help Kaden." With that she put the knife I had given her in his hand and went to the edge of the crowd, right next to Kidd.

Things just got worse. Kidd was pissed.

Kidd pulled Blackbeard off his sister and now Kidd, Kaden and Ace were ganging up on the guy. I turned; I was going to end this. It if wasn't those three would kill him.

Stella

It took Whitebeard, Garp, Robin and shanks to pull those four off of each other and keep them apart, and a little dose of Whitebeards tremor-tremor power to disperse the crowd.

Shanks took one look at me when I didn't leave and told me to follow him to the office where we were seated in front of Whitebeard, who had my knife and Kaden's cross necklace, its chain snapped on his desk in front of him.

Kidd leaned forward to look past the people dividing him and Kaden and asked "Did anyone else hurt you?" he scowled at everyone else before she could answer.

She shook her head "Nope, just him."

Kidd was almost unhurt, but then again he joined the fight a bit late. Kaden had a split lip and was holding her arm but I'm sure there were other injuries that had yet to be seen. Ace was bleeding from a cut above his hairline and a lot of other places on his torso and shoulders. Of corse Blackbeard had lost a few teeth, his nose was crooked and dry blood collected below. He had a lot of small cuts on any bare flesh, and even his clothes were cut too. They were all in bad condition.

"Good." Kidd sat back, now looking one-hundred percent fine.

"Whose knife is this?" Whitebeard asked.


	16. Damage control

I shyly put my hand up, knowing how much trouble I must be in for simply possessing a weapon, let alone a sea stone weapon. "Why do you posses a sea stone knife?" He asked me sternly, exactly what I had been expecting.

"I-I-it's-"

"Her brother is responsible for giving it to her. However, he gave Stella the knife in order to keep her safe and the ability to protect herself in this school because as you can see, she had no devil fruit power. Her brother was simply being the concerned brother he's supposed to be while still present at this school." Kaden interrupted my slew of lame excuses that hadn't managed to even form yet. "As for the cross, it's mine. It was given to me as a birthday present so I'd appreciate it if you didn't confiscate it."

"You will get them back later." Whitebeard, or pops as some liked to call him, said to us. "Why did you attack Blackbeard?"

"Easy, he started a rumor that hurt Stella." Kaden said as if that justified her attacking a suspended or expelled kid.

He looked at Ace who looked sorry and like he regretted getting into the fight. "Sorry pops, he made Stella cry. Stella doesn't cry." Ace sure didn't sound it though. Actually, he now looked as if he didn't understand exactly why he was in trouble.

"I was protecting, my sister. I don't care who you are, but if you lay a finger on my sister, much less draw her blood or hurt her, I will kill that person, no exceptions." Kidd said, but ended up threateningly growling the last part.

"Murder is a crime." Whitebeard pointed out, as if it needed to be.

"Put in intensive care." He corrected himself, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Only one word described him now, and that was satisfied.

Kaden

I was rather proud of myself, especially when Law and Iva were ushered into the office.

"I knew you'd do something rash and stupid." Law hissed at me.

But I shrugged it off. "You don't hurt my friends."

"What did she do?" By she, Law was referring to Stella.

He gestured her way, looking expectantly at me. But I only grinned evilly and said, "Ask the girl yourself."

"N-nothing much." Stella managed before he could turn towards her and lay those grey eyes on her.

Law started with me. "Dejavous." I muttered as he cleaned me up and did his thing before moving onto everyone else. "So our punishment?" I asked. I mean we all knew that it was coming sooner or later, and it would be before we left this office.

"Detention for a month." Then he looked at Blackbeard and said, "You on the other hand will be expelled since you don't seem to understand what suspended means. You're not allowed to enter campus for the rest of the year."

I laughed, snatched my cross off of his desk and walked out. Once outside I leaned against the brick wall as my head swam and my sight changed, it was indescribable, how the connecting dots cracked across my vision and changed the color or everything I looked at into a different shade. I felt like I was going to vomit or pass out.

"I'll carry you." Kidd offered coming out and seeing my condition.

"Nah, I'll make it." I was far too proud to allow my brother to carry me like a helpless child, and he knew it.

"If you say so. But I offered."

I hugged him "I didn't need your he-"

"I wasn't helping you. You might not understand or have a clear idea of this, but no one hurts my sister and gets away with it."

"Ok. Either way, thanks I love you. You're the best."

He smiled at me and said, "Try to make it to the dorms at least." Then he left knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk me into accepting his help. He also knew better than to argue with or try to fight me at the moment.

"No promises." I called to his back. I watched as Kidd only shook his head in response, but that was all. While I was here, I untied the black sleeves of the hoodie and pulled it over my head. It smelled like everything else of mine, and no longer like Law.

"Refusing is not an option." Law said coming out seeing me and turning his back to me, as he stood in front of me. "Get on."

"No." I refused. If I refused Kidd's help, I was going to not insult Kidd and accept his enemies help, even if I hung out with him a lot.

"Show me you don't need my help."

I might need it, but I didn't want it. But to appease him I started walking but tripped and almost face planted, had it not been for Law. "Fine." I grumbled as he set me upright on my feet. I climbed onto his back.

"You sure know how to raise a lot of hell. You even got Stella involved." Law said heading towards the boys dorms, which was for some reason closer to the main building then the girls.

But I laughed at what he said, "Yeah, I know. But Kidd still raises it a lot better then I."

"Of corse. He does that kind of thing for fun. So why'd you do it?"

Law

There was no answer and when I put her down on my bed I found that she had fallen asleep, that or more then likely passed out.

I lay down next to her, staying to one side of the bed I didn't want Kidd storming in here assuming things to find something for once. When I woke up the next morning, she asked, "Can I have another hoodie? This one is blood stained." Like her hands still were.

"Blood is easy to get out if you know how." And there was always the internet.

"And you know how?" Kaden asked me, looking doubtful.

"Of corse I do."

"So is that a no to the new hoodie?" She looked disappointed even before I answered.

I sighed. "No."

"Can you get it for me?"

"Get it yourself if you want it." I told her. The closet was right there.

"I'm soooo sore right now. Look just call Kidd and he'll take me to my room."

Didn't that go against what she was saying last night about being independent and doing things herself? "You're fine here." And it was true. She was probably safer here then she was in the girls dorms.

"Kidnap." Kaden muttered rolling over to lie on her back.

"Just go back to sleep." I said putting my hand over her eyes. "It'll help you heal faster."

"Then let me do this just once." She curled into me, snuggling deeper into the covers. I didn't respond, not daring to say that I didn't mind.

Ace

Despite rumors and what was going on between her and her brother, Stella lead me to her room, holding my hand tightly. She fawned all over me when we got to her room, apologizing for Smoker and making sure that I wasn't too hurt. I mean I've been better but I've also been worse, like when Blackbeard actually beat me. That had been no fun.

"I'm fine, and it's not your fault." I tried, attempting to stop her from continuing.

"B-but you took several hits."

"Kaden took more." Would that work?

"But she's with Law or Kidd." Probably Law.

It didn't work at all. I grabbed her wrists and said, "I am fine. Nothing a little bit of sleep and time won't fix."

"Then what are you doing talking to me?" Stella asked, pushing me towards her bed.

"This is more fun then sleeping."

"But-"

"No buts." I interrupted Stella before impulsively grabbing her head in my hands and kissing her long and hard. When I pulled back Stella's face was more red then Kidd, Kaden or Shank's hair. "I-I-I'm going t-to work things out w-with my bro-brother." She stammered. , which was kindda cute, before turning and practically running out.

I hoped that I didn't screw things up.

Stella

I wanted to run to Kaden and tell her, but she was with law and I really should go do damage control with Smoker.

But I just stood outside the door, shocked. When he had pulled back, I had wanted to grab two fistfuls of his hair and pull him back into me. I hadn't wanted his lips to leave mine. I touched my lips with my fingertips before dropping my hand and slowly making my way to Smokers room.

Luckily, his roommate wasn't with him. I opened the door and stood in the doorway. "I-I'm sorry." The ground was suddenly a very fascinating place, that and the blood splatters on my shoes.

He sighed, got up, pulled me by my shoulders into the room and closed the door. "No. I am at fault this time." It's nice to know that he knew it, but knowing and accepting are two different things. "It's just I know him and I thought I knew you."

I hugged him, unable to keep concentrating on the floor and unable to look at him. I mean I had held a knife up to my brother! This wasn't easy, but I had to tell him. "The moment you took over for our parents, we started growing apart."

"Remember that phone call, before I gave it to you?" He asked.

I nodded. He had handed it to me and two voices had said 'we love you baby girl' before I heard the crash. Tears welled up in my eyes, and in a whispered managed to ask, "How could I forget?"

"The last thing they told me was to look after you." Smoker shook his head and then asked me "When did I stop knowing you?" As he asked me this, he sat down on the edge of his bed and put his forearms on his knees.

"Last year is when I gave up. If you actually knew me now, you'd be disgusted and disown me."

"You're my little sister, I could never disown you," he said as if he thought it were true.

"You can and would." I argued.

"Then maybe it's better if we stay like this."

"Maybe." I managed to choke out. No! No, we'd never get back to the way we had been before, or anything close to it. I didn't want to stay like this. I longed to be close, if not just closer then we were now, to Smoker.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It's just sleeping with a guy can really screw over your life."

Typical Smoker reason. But I understood. It made sense to me this time. "Yes, but we're not even dating." Even if we were, we wouldn't tell smoker, that's for sure.

"You don't have to be in love of even dating for things like that to happen." Smoker pointed out.

"I understand your reasoning. But you won't even let me judge Ace myself. I don't think- no, I know that he'd not that kind of a guy. I'd like it if you let me make my own mistakes. How else will I learn?" I asked him.

I went over to him and hugged him and he said, "I'll try. You know I don't expect you to be perfect."

"I know."

"Do you?"

I didn't used to. But I nodded. "Yeah. Like I said I stopped trying for you last year."


	17. Snowed In

I didn't used to. But I nodded. "Yeah, like I said I stopped trying for you last year."

Smoker kissed my forehead and I left silently, wondering if we had worked anything out or not. Were we finally starting to patch things up? I went back to my room and crawled into my bed, next to Ace who opened his dark eyes asking "How did it go?"

"Good." I guess. There had been no yelling, no screaming or throwing things. No loss of temper or any kind of violent reactions.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and rested his forehead against mine. "That's good." There was a slight pause and a flash in his eyes that I failed to catch before he asked "May I Stella?" the way he said my name that instant made me answer the way I did.

"Yes?" I questioned. May he wha- His lips gently and almost unsurely touched mine then after a second, with more confidence pressed harder before he rolled me onto my back since we had been facing each other, on our sides. I slowly wrapped my arms up around his neck and running my hands through his hair like he was doing to mine. It felt good, so right, to be here in his arms with him. His hands slipped down to my waist and he pulled me closer, as close as we could possibly go. I pulled slightly back so that I could let out a sigh and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, taking full advantage of that sigh. My eyes were closed and I wondered if his were too.

Somehow we managed to fall asleep between kisses that not only landed on my lips but all over my face and sometimes my neck too, but woke up to the words "Thank god it's only us." I sat up, us?! Of corse Law was behind Kaden as she came into the room. "I mean a half dressed, possibly undressed boy laying in your bed, your head on his chest, his hand in your hair and you guy's arms wrapped around each other." What was so wrong with that? True last night didn't usually happen and we didn't usually wake up this close or in this position either, but we hadn't done anything any more pg then kiss.

Law sighed and shook his head, saying "You two make the rumors look true."

"Those things are ancient history." Kaden said, looking up from the dresser in her closet.

"Yup." Ace agreed happily, shifting and sitting up next to me.

"They can be dug back up." law said as if to dampen the mood.

"And if they are, I'll demolish them." Ace said lighting his hand on fire as Kaden said,

"If they do, and they spread, I'm not changing my corse of action; I'd do the exact same thing again." I laughed as Law chuckled. We had to be thinking along the lines of that was just like her.

Kaden (Sorry for the sudden time skip and scene change)

I screamed and pulled Kidd in front of me, so that the large snowball hit him mid chest. Several people, including myself laughed. "You know you're a good shield." I laughed, bending down and packing a handful of snow and throwing it, standing on my tipie-toes to see over Kidd's shoulder. Only he turned around and smashed a huge one into my face then pulled at my shirt collar before dropping one down my front. I screamed, somehow still laughing. "I hate you!" It was painfully cold!

Stella, Ace, Law, Luffy, Zoro, Bepo, Smoker, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Koza, Penguin Shachi, Sabo, Marco and a bunch of other people were playing in the snow like we were. Luffy and Ace were making a snow man and woman-wondered what possessed those two to do that. Stella and Smoker were mine and Kidd's opposing force. And then there was a few people running around, throwing random snowballs. Law didn't get involved until I threw a snowball at him, waking the dragon from its slumber, and then pointed at Kidd. So those two started a war off by themselves. It was supposed to be fun and games, but I think they were serious.

All of the snow was great until we got a blizzard one night, snowing everyone into their dorms. This so wasn't going to help when our summer classes rolled around.

"I'm soooooooo board." I groaned rolling over, sprawled out across my bed.

"I know. Why can't the devil fruit users just get rid of the snow that's in our way? Stella asked. She was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, her hands above her head, and one knee sticking up.

"You just want to see Ace." I teased rolling onto my stomach and using my elbows to prop myself up as I looked down at Stella.

"Not false." She confirmed, then opening one eye added "But you just ant to see Law. Why don't you just ask the guy out already?" I snorted and returned the question, replacing Law's name with Ace's.

"Because he doesn't like me like that." Stella said. Yes, she really said that.

"Oh my god Stella, that boy loves you. And you-"

"What about you and Law? You obviously love him." She interrupted me.

"I-I trust me- I don't."

Stella laughed. "Quit deluding yourself."

"What about you?" I snapped at her. "You're doing the exact same thing." Only difference is that she knew that he liked her as she did him, no matter what she said or tied to pull.

"Correction, I'm pretending."

"Pretending? So you know, which contradicts what you said earlier." What was she doing? Was she trying to play innocent or what? I couldn't' tell. Then something occurred to me. "Or did something happen?"

"No, neither."

I grabbed my pillow and whacked her in the face saying "You're such a good actress."

She put her hands on top of one another and put them over her chest and with a gasp said "What ever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." I snapped, and then tried to pry, because she didn't actually answer my second question. "So what happened between you two?" I knew that something had, but she had never told me. I bet I knew when it was too. But I was going to make her tell me so that I had more then my own ideas.

"Nothing. And if anything did, I don't remember." She told me, lied to my face with a straight face, as she put the crook of her elbow over her eyes, quietly groaning.

"What a total ass load of bullshit." I grumbled at her.

"No, I just know how you will react, then act."

"Then tell me!" I wanted to know so badly!

"I'd rather not." She coolly said.

"Did you two sleep together?" I tried again. If she was only going to answer questions then I was gong to play twenty questions with her.

"No." Stella instantly sat straight up, glaring at me as if she suspected that I'd do more then try to verbally get the information out of her.

I chuckled, well that crossed off sex. "Did it involve touch?"

"Look, stop. Just stop Kaden." She growled at me.

"Oh." Then it dawned on me. "Was it the day that Law and I walked in on you two sleeping? Did something happen that night after the fight?" I bet it did. But I wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"No." there was a pause as she thought for a second, looking like she was trying to decide if she should tell me. "Yes? I don't know. I mean we're talking about Ace."

"Exactly, we're talking about Portgaz D. Ace."

"Let's talk about you and Law now." Stella insisted on attempting to change the subject.

I straight up laughed at her. "Oh, no, no, no honey. You've got to tell me this story." Now that I for sure knew that there was one.

"Under one condition." Stella cautiously told me.

"What?" I was just as cautious, though she was nothing like Kidd so she wouldn't expect something hard to do or much of anything.

"You don't make a big deal out of it."

"Well I can do that." See, nothing like doing her chores for a week or leaving him alone for awhile or anything that an older brother would make me do. But I suppose that I could so that. Thank god Stella didn't tell me not to try and hook them up.

She studied me for a few minutes before saying "Ok, fine." She proceeded to tell me all about how they kissed and the emotions she felt and what she though and was very concerned about(cough Smoker cough) with what came with the idea or action of more then being 'just friends' with Ace.

"All you have to do is tie the knot." I said with a smile.

Stella glared at me at that, saying "I'm 15, he's 17. No way in hell, plus Smoker woul-"

"Not marriage." I laughed. She had thought of it, not me. "Just make your guy's relationship status official."

"Smoker would still kill me. Now what about you and Law? I will confess to Ace when you confess to Law. I mean, Damn, you're head over heals for him."

"Am no." I lied. Of corse I was.

"Don't try to pull that crap." Stella grumbled.

"I'm not. Law is-" I growled, unable to put my negative emotions into words. "Gah!" I ended up shouting at Stella.

"Exactly. Well like I said, I'll tell when you tell." Stella said sitting up and then getting her lap top.

"The next time it is." I announced.

"Well considering the blizzard, there's plenty of time." With that Stella dove into the world of the internet as she listened to music.

I rolled over and went to sleep. What was there to tell Law? I hated him with a burning passion, which was the problem. The burning passion was a huge problem. To me things were so confusion between us. I hated him, but spent almost every waking hour with the guy, well every hour that wasn't spent with Kidd or Stella or at school. And then there was the kissing and temptation. Was I over thinking things? With a sigh I shut down my brain, or rather tried not to think of law.


	18. Plans

Stella

We had been snowed in for a week, a full seven days! Thank god, Kaden and I had not only food, but also a fridge and didn't have to fight with the other girls for food. Unfortunately, we only had junk and snacks. Now she could tell me 'I told you breaking the rules was good' but Kaden had yet to do so.

The snow thankfully melted and we went to class. It was nice to do something other then wonder around aimlessly. "There he is." Kaden said pointing to Ace. "Break a leg."

"I'm not going to-"

As he got closer, she pushed me into him. My books flew out of my arms and hit him as we collided and fell atop each other. "Not going to do what?" Kaden sneered at me. Then Law came up and she walked away with him as Ace and I sat up and began trying to gather my things. Both of us trying to stammer apologies.

At the same time, we began to say the same thing. . . I think. "I . . . uh. . . Um . . . Have something to tell you." I blushed and looked away saying, "You go first."

He looked away, scratching the back of his head. "You go first."

"No, it's nothing important. Plus I ran into you." I was the one who had been pushed into him. . . There was no running or walking into involved.

"It's fine Stella. What were you going to say?" He asked me, looking at me with interest now.

I looked around, all too aware of the fact that we were still on the floor. "Can I have my notebook back?" I asked. It was being held captive in his hands.

"Oh, yeah." He held it between us but when our fingers brushed when I grabbed it I instantly let go, the red notebook plopping to the floor between us.

"Did I burn you?" Ace rushed out as if he didn't remember that he had great control over his power.

I laughed and picked up the notebook. "No. So um what I wanted to know- what I was going to say was. . ."Aahhhh forget trying to explain things! I leaned forwards and kissed him, for about two seconds. Then I pulled back and rushed the words "I like you. . . Like-like a lot." With that I jumped up and ran to class.

Kaden

"So uh Law." I began. Uggg, real smooth. "Look I want to tell you this much."

He looked at me. "What?"

"I don't like totally hate you." I was going to tell him and get ready for rejection. However, my mouth took over my intentions.

"I know." we stopped walking at this point.

"Well I mean how could I when I like you- know hanging out so much." I changed the direction of my sentence half way through the confession again! Stupid mouth. I growled as a blur of while rushed past us. Ha-ha, that must be Stella. I guess that means that she did it. Damn, I was being out done by a good girl! I looked at law, thought the words screw it, grabbed law by his shoulders and was just going to do things the simple ways, but ended up shaking him saying, "I like you dammit." I released his shoulders and recomposed myself. Then sighed. "sorry. But I just thought that you needed to know that. So I'm going to class." I had intended to speed off. But he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. Looks like he knew me all too well. My heart pounded in my ears like a drum solo.

"What's the rush?" Law asked. Damn, if I weren't above melting, I would have.

"I'm embarrassing myself first of all. I'm doing a great job at it so I'd enjoy putting an end to my torture." I snapped, hiding anything other then irritation. I really wanted to make my escape now. But I couldn't when his hand was a shackle around my wrist, keeping me far too close to him for comfort.

He laughed, though at me or what I had said I don't know. I doubt that I will ever know. "It's cute when you're this flustered." He said it with this I know I have you pinned like a butterfly and I'm enjoying it grin. But even with that, did he just say that?! Law said that something was cute, and it was about me! The world must have ended, or hell was freezing over!

"Let go of Kaden." Kidd's voice rescued me as the guy himself approached.

"And if I'd rather not?" Law challenged, wrapping his arm around my waist after releasing my wrist. Aw shit, this was even worse. He was closer then before and now Kidd was here. I could feel his body heat, even through our clothes. I hope my face wasn't red, even though I felt it heating up.

"I'll make you." Kidd growled, scowling at Law's hand, which was on the curve of my waist. I wish it were there for reasons other then challenging my brother.

"Do it." Law challenged in a relaxed, lazy kind of way that was going to set Kidd off.

"I-uh." I spoke up, but Kidd's sudden change of attention stopped me for a second. "Need help to the nurse. I had a dizzy spell. He was just helping me get there." I was totally lying through the skin of my teeth. But I'd rather a fight between the guy I have feeling s for and my brother not to break out.

Unable to hug me Kidd kissed my forehead and said "Don't let him try anything, get his hands off of you and I hope you feel better." With that, the war was just barely avoided.

"You've got to stop that." I hissed at Law. "I'd rather you two didn't kill each other."

He smirked and asked, giving me this 'of all sicknesses you could have picked from, you picked dizzy spells?' look. "The nurse huh? I didn't know you had dizzy spells."

I think he wanted me to say that I didn't. "Well on occasion I do." I grumbled. Not so much anymore but before I used to get sent home quite frequently because of them.

Law kissed just below my ear, right in the middle of the hall, Kidd's back still retreating as he walked away. I shuddered then hissed "If you keep doing that I'll be more then dizzy." The bell rang and I added "And far later then late." With that, we walked to class.

(rather large time skip. . . . It was end of December, now it's February)

"Do you still need that help I promised you?" Law asked me one day at lunch.

"What help?"

"The help for valentine's day." he verified.

"What's today?" I snapped to attention, I remember what he said and that I had asked him for help. But he hadn't agreed to help until after valentines day, how close was it anyway? But I wasn't reminding him of what he said if he was offering to help me now.

"The eleventh."

"Why didn't you ask me sooner?!" I panicked. Only three days to whip us a scheme to get Ace and Stella officially together before some other bozo gets him. They needed my- forget little nudges and pushes; I was going to shove them together. Because they were unofficially, together as it stood now, but if you asked either of them, they'd say that they were 'just friends'.

He shrugged "So do you want it or not?"

"Yes, of corse I do."

Law laughed at me and asked "Well what do you plan on doing?"

"Something with mistletoe, Ace and of corse Smoker." As I said that a plan began forming, writing and revising itself until if was perfect. I told Law and he fixed the holes or the I don't know yet parts of my plans and said that he'd take care of Smoker.

Stella

"Hey, Ace." I said. We were outside, under a tree for whatever reason, my head on his lap.

"Huh, what?" He asked, eyes snapping open and his head up as he looked around then down at me. He smiled and then asked "What?"

"Do you think we should try and get Kaden and Law together?" I did. She liked him, a lot.

"I thought they already were." Ace informed me.

"Nope, not even close man."

"Then yes." He suddenly looked determined, and like his brother there was no stopping him . . . Well us now.

Kaden

I opened my locker and the 14th. . .aka valentines day, excited to put my plan into action, yet upset because it required me having to wait until after class, after dinner to put in in action, when a piece of paper fluttered out and to my feet. I bend over picked it up and read it. After reading it with a smile, I put it in my pocket. It was signed Law, only it wasn't his writing, or his style. He was a rather blunt character so whoever did this failed. The writing was too sloppy to be Stella's, but the writing was also male, so it had to be wither Smoker or Ace's writing.

At lunch, I said to Stella "Stop trying while you're still ahead." The only reason she was ahead was because I hadn't set anything in motion yet.

"What do you mean?" She oh so innocently asked me.

I laughed. "You can't lie, no to me darling. Though you do pull off that innocent look pretty damn well."

"I don't take pride in that, but thank you." She paused then began whining. "Kaden, why aren't you and Law together? It's valentines day and-"

"If my birthday wasn't on Halloween, I'd ask someone out then. And Law and I aren't getting together until he makes the first move." Not that I cared about tradition and being conservative. But I couldn't tell if he liked me in that way or now. I mean I knew he liked me on some level because if I'm not with Stella, or hanging with Kidd then I'm with law.

Speak of the devil and he shall sit right next to you. He sat right next to me and put a note on the table, sliding it towards Stella said "I know Kaden's handwriting, and this is no it." There was an edge to his voice and he looked both amused and irritated.

I laughed, so he had gotten one too? How funny. "You two both need forgery lessons."

"Who?" Stella asked me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You and Ace."

She looked as if she were about to say something but pulled out something and held out her arms saying "Happy valentines day." She gave both Law and I a small, neatly tied with a yellow ribbon bag of chocolate.

"Do I get any?" Ace asked as he sat down on my other side. That's just how Stella is, she prefers to face people when she talks to them and at lunch, it's her on one side, everyone else on another side. Only Law and Aces friends could sit next to her because she usually ignored them.

"No."

His face fell instantly. "Oh." Awwww he was so disappointed that it wasn't even funny.

"But swing by tonight after dinner and she will." I quickly intervened. This wasn't part of the plan, but now it was and it fit perfectly. I could do nicely with this advantage.

The bell rang and we went out separate ways. My plan didn't start until after dinner but after school I sought out Smoker.


	19. Reasons Why

When I caught, up to him, he glared at me and I laughed and help up both arms in the surrendering fashion. "Now, now, is that any way to treat your sister's best friend?" I was teasing him, he made it quite easy and far too easy when Ace and his sister were in the came ten minutes.

"It is when it's you." He said then gave me an irritated look. "What do you want?"

"Stella told Ace that she'd give him some tonight." I said it with a sly grin, just to set him off.

"Some what?" He cautiously asked me, catching my drift, or maybe he was just jumping to conclusions.

I shrugged "You had better figure that part out. But he'd going to go to the girls dorm to get it." with that I walked away. I hid my real smile 'till I had turned the corner, out of sight. Stella had made something more then chocolate for Ace and if she gave it to him at lunch then his brother Luffy would drool all over it, either that or steal it, because they were both meat addicts. That and Stella was far too Modest to kiss Ace in the middle of the cafeteria.

So I hung out with Law until dinner then at dinner hung out with Law, Ace, Stella, Marco, and Kidd. Kidd even noted my smile of evil anticipation. And when I explained it to him, he agreed that it was about time and then muttered something he wouldn't repeat under his breath.

Stella went back to the dorms early, and Ace soon followed. I watched as Smokers eyes followed him out before he finished talking to Tashigi and getting up, to follow Ace not ten minutes later.

Stella

There was a knock on the dorm door, so I got up and answered it. It was Ace. I didn't know if I should be surprised or not. I mean he's just the person I wanted to see. I let him in before shutting the door behind him. I smiled bet before either of us could say anything my phone rang. It was even more embarrassing then when a phone rang in class. I picked it up however, not looking at the caller Id. "Hello, Stella speaking."

"Both of you look up." Ace must have heard her because he looked up too. All across the ceiling was strung things of Mistletoe, and we were fortunate enough to be standing right under one. I looked at him but before I could say anything the voice of Kaden said "Two minutes, that's the rules."

"Two minutes?! But-"

"Actually I read that it has to be closer to three."

"But Kaden-"

"It's the rules." Kaden interrupted me yet again.

"Good bye." I began, only to be kissed my Ace. My phone fell out of my hand, but I was already too lost in the feel of Aces arms wrapped around me to hear the device it the floor. . . Did it even hit the floor? I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the ends of his hair. After a bit, someone cleared their throats and in a controlled voice said my name. I jumped, pushing Ace away, more out of instinct then of desire to do so. Because god I didn't want to let him go. "Y-Yes?" I asked trying to control my voice, my heartbeat and my breath all at the same time.

"What are you two doing?"

The correct answer was nothing, I knew that. But when I looked at Ace, and my poor phone on the floor, unscratched- so it had hit it. I laughed, it sortta burst out. It didn't bubble over like books describe. "I was going to- Ace will you. . . Can we. . . Go out?" I was mentally freaking out. Not only was I asking Ace, making the first move, but I was doing so in front of Smoker. You know the guy who hated the idea of Ace and I. . . I think.

"Absolutely not Stella!" Smoker blew his top as Ace glared at Smoker while saying "Thanks, I was going to ask her just before you showed up." He didn't look too happy.

I laughed "So is that a-"

"Definitely."

"No." Smoker growled at us.

I hugged Ace around his waist. "Why not?"

"First of all you're a freshman and he's a Sophomore, so it won't last. Second you don't know what love is and he's going to wind up getting you pregnant."

"Hey, I'm not like Sanji!" Ace protested, interrupting Smokers angry rant. "I won't get Stella pregnant."

"Any valid reasons?" I asked, emphasizing the word valid. Before he could start talking again.

"Yes. Ace is a narcoleptic bad boy that has aided Kaden in corrupting you Stella." Smoker steamed. He wasn't happy and was trying to change my mind. Which he wasn't going a good job at, not with his points.

"Which is why I get the good girl." Ace put his arm around my waist grinning.

"Ace isn't the worst out there. He's quite tame compared to those other barbarians in this school. Now if you'll excuse us." I pushed Smoker out of my room and shut the door, but as it, shut heard him say

"This is a mistake."

"One I like." I grumbled and picked up my phone while I was thinking about it. Then went to the fridge and pulled something out. "This is for you. I. . . h figured that you wanted more then chocolate. His mouth watered as he licked his lips. "I suppose you like it?"

"Duh. It's bar-ba-q meat, made for me, from my girlfriend. I didn't even get you anything." Like at lunch today his face fell.

"It's fine." I rushed put, hoping he'd stop looking so sad.

"Really?"

I nodded "Of corse. What could be better then getting you?" I asked.

Kaden

We listened to about five minutes of the sounds of distant making out. Then Smoker got there. We got a huge kick out of his lame excuses, he even called Ace a 'bad boy'.

"Happy vomit day." I said at the door or Law's dorm room. We had returned to his room after what we had heard on the cellular device. Valentines day was worthy of my vomit.

"You probably don't want to go." Law said.

"Oh and why not?" I asked crossing my arms and spinning to face him. My bed sounded like a great place to crash and burn. That and curfew was approaching and I didn't feel like breaking any rules tonight. The door opened. "Hey Bepo." I said hugging him before Law could answer me.

"Stella may be a good girl but-"

"I get your point." I interrupted. Actually, I did get it, I wasn't just telling Law to stop so he'd stop talking about my best friend. "So can I crash here?"


	20. The End

I reached twenty!

He nodded so I headed away from the door with a quiet, but happy "Thanks Law."

(Time skip)

I hadn't seen Law all summer. So after I unpacked I ran to his room. Somehow, we all had the same roommates, different rooms, but the same roommates that was so crazy!

"Law!" I shouted tackling him to the floor with excitement. I had missed him and Stella so much. But I had chatted with Stella on occasion over the summer, and had a bit of contact with her. But I had none once so ever with Law. So I was soooo happy to be at school, not for it to start, but to see everyone.

"God Kaden, just get together with him already." I'm past the point of caring." Kidd grumbled, coming out of his room and down the hall.

"Since when did we need your approval?" Law sneered at Kidd.

"So wait, you're saying that-"

"Yes."

I sprung off Law and began mentally freaking out while trying to conceal how happy and excited I was to hear Kidd say those words.

"Good to see you can act like a girl." Kidd muttered throwing his hands up into the air and turning away from us muttering "Finally."

"So how was your summer?" He asked me, going into his room, unpacking, and making his bed.

I shrugged "Decent. And yours?" I returned the question.

"The usual."

The first week of school was wall about rules and stuff like that before things shifted to academics for the rest of the school year.

"Still striving to be better then Kidd?" Stella asked me one night.

"Heck yeah! By time the time he graduates. I will be better then him. I will be higher then him. And I'll still have one more year to go. So how bout you, are you going to Let Smoker see the real you?"

"A little at a time. But eventually he'll see it all."

"I'm sure Ace has seen it all." I laughed at her.

"What?"

"Never mind. So did you see Ace any this summer?"

"Are you kidding? Smoker wouldn't even let me text him."

I laughed. "Poor you."

"Poor me, but you now I'll survive."

"Of corse we'll survive. I can't die in high school." I said confidently.

"So are you and Law going to go out any time soon?" Stella asked me.

"I told you when he asks to make it official. Until then we're just friends."

Stella groaned. "Why? Be the bold Kaden that I know and tell him that you're going to be a couple."

"Ok." I said to humor the girl.

The bell for dinner rang and we headed out. Another great year ahead of us. Ace and Stella walked in front of me and when Law found us I slipped my hand into his. I guess I really was going to do what Stella said to do. I smiled at the thought.

The end!

Well I hope you've enjoyed the story.


End file.
